Icha Icha Paradise: Spiraling Love
by JackOfBladesX
Summary: On his training trip, Jiraiya attempts to teach Naruto of the art of seducing women and ends up inadvertently bringing two hurt souls together. But that's all well and good, makes for good research after all.  One-shot, Lemons, Pairing: Naruto x Fu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other shows I may later make references to.**

**A/N: I can't believe how big this story oneshot became. I started writing, picturing a simple concept, and it kinda ran away from me. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Anyway, I couldn't remember the exact ages, of the characters, but according to the dub Naruto should be about, or at least almost, 18 by his return to Konoha. Fu, to me, looks to be about Naruto's age…maybe a year or two older. I was imagining her to be about the same age when I wrote this story though.**

**WARNING: In case you didn't read the summary, there is a pretty graphic ****lemon**** in this story, and two minor ones. If this offends you in any way, please turn back now. **

* * *

><p><strong>Story: Icha Icha Paradise: Spiraling Love<strong>

Everything had started about a year into his training trip with Jiraiya. The blond still scoffed at the idea sometimes…

He thought this trip would be about getting as strong as possible, but it seemed the pervert had taken it upon himself to try to impart in the boy, lessons of life. Sure, they still trained every now and then. During that year alone his already impressive chakra reserves had sky rocketed, he grew stronger and faster, and he had learn how to create a perfect **Rasengan** with one hand. Regardless, the trip was far from what he thought his it was going to be.

And then, everything got weirder when the Toad Sage had declared the next part of his training.

The Art of Seduction.

Jiraiya concluded that it wouldn't be good if the future Hokage was seduced by some pretty young thing on a mission and killed like so many other idiots that only thought with their lower head. So, he took it upon himself to educate his young charge on the ways of seducing the fairer sex.

That had started with the boy blushing, calling the old man a pervert, and declaring that he wouldn't be learning any of that _perverted crap_. It ended, three hours later, with Naruto reading his prized Icha Icha Paradise Vol. 1. It took him two weeks to get through the first book: in part because he took time to actually do some real training and partially because years of ignoring books as boring had left Naruto to be a pretty slow reader. The moment he finished the first volume, Naruto was presented with the second one, Icha Icha Paradise Vol 2: Hey Hey Let's Dance All Day. Apparently, Jiraiya had intended for the book to have another title, but his editor had suggested (Read: Begged) that he pick a different one (1). This one Naruto accepted without complaint.

During this time, while Naruto was doing his 'real training', Jiraiya would talk with the boy and gage his experience. That had taken about a day when Jiraiya had learned that the boy had no experience…except for a very embarrassing moment involving the last Uchiha, which Jiraiya agreed should never be brought up again. After that, Jiraiya spent that time talking to the boy about his own experiences, hoping the boy would be able to learn from his positive and negative, mostly negative, moments. Though he'd kept the talks down to just the flirting portions…he'd let the boy read his book series to learn about the sex parts.

Three months into this type of training, Jiraiya decided the boy was ready for practical experience…

Jiraiya had originally wanted to get the boy a working girl.

Naruto, red in the face, said no!

Jiraiya had shot back by offering him _two_ working girls.

The blond shook his head and plainly stated that he wasn't going to spend his 'first' night with a prostitute. He silently added that he would prefer to spend his first time with a certain someone back in Konoha.

The Toad Sage, however, took that as an excuse to get the boy some actual experience in Seducing women.

* * *

><p>Which is what led the duo to the classiest resort in all of Tenzaku Gai, one of the largest cities in Hi no Kuni.<p>

Naruto, from that point on, would come to associate the word 'classy' with 'cheesy'. That's what he thought of the place. However, according to the Jiraiya, this place was the best spot to begin their training. The old man had said that the bar there was one of the greatest places to pick up chicks. The resort they were staying at what famous for it's many commodities. So, there was always a surplus of young women/men, hoping to catch the eye of some rich, _kind,_ and (normally) older patron that would gladly show them a good time.

The moment he entered the bar, Naruto took in his surroundings, which was another one of the lessons imparted to him by Jiraiya.

"_Lesson 1: Always scan the area for possible shinobi or kunoichi."_

Unfortunately, that proved harder to do than he originally thought it would. Most of the women here were dressed so…provocatively, and though they didn't seem to have the build of a ninja, he figured they could just specialize in something that didn't require a muscular built. Like seduction…

Some of the younger men were built…but that didn't necessarily mean they were shinobi. It wasn't like being a ninja was the only physically demanding job out there. 'How the hell am I supposed to do this?'

The boy blinked when he saw Jiraiya walk in as if nothing was wrong. In the end, he just figured he'd have to follow the man's lead. After all, Jiraiya had frequented these types of places for decades, and he hasn't gotten killed yet.

The boy followed his mentor, being quite grateful that the old man chose to wear the bright red kimono. It made him easy enough to spot in the dimly lit pub.

Jiraiya sat down at a table in a nearby corner. Naruto was about to follow suit when the old man tossed him a bill and said, "Go to the bar and grab me a bottle of sake."

The blond instantly glared at the old man, but did as he was told, grumbling along the way about _lazy perverts_.

On his way there, he couldn't help but notice, with a large blush, all the pretty girls that were around him. And some of the dresses they wore were absolutely stunning. Well, most of them at least.

Naruto nearly gagged when he saw a woman, about as old as the Sandaime's former teammate, wearing a sheer dress that left **nothing** to the imagination.

Continuing his way towards the bar, Naruto happened to notice a young woman, sitting in front of the bartender, wearing ordinary clothes. Well, ordinary by the standards of the place they were in. She just wore a simple blue skirt, with a matching, spaghetti strap, top.

"Can I help you?"

Naruto turned to the bartender, who strangely enough reminded him of Teuchi Ichiraku from back in Konoha, fished out the money that Jiraiya had given him earlier, "Just a bottle of sake", he said, placing the large bill down on the counter.

The man nodded and fished a bottle from one of the cabinets. He handed the boy the bottle and happily scooped up the bill.

Naruto spun around, and quickly gave the girl one last glance. She looked to be about his age, and had an odd hair color, like a mint green.

She obviously noticed his stare, because she glanced towards him. At first, her expression seemed bored; he figured that she had probably been here for a while, but she quickly flashed him a smile.

He gave her his own smile, taking note of her pretty orange eyes. 'My favorite color', he mentally admired. The blond then went and back to the table where Jiraiya had been waiting for him.

The old man was giving him an appraising look. "Found your target already?"

Naruto immediately blushed in response, "What! No!"

Jiraiya snorted at the boy's reaction and leaned in to whisper, "You do remember that, if you want that jutsu I promised you, you're actually going to have to sleep with someone right?"

"How could I forget", the blond responded dryly. 'They better be good ones', he mentally added.

"Well good. She looked cute", Jiraiya noted from what little he saw of her, "but, from what she's wearing, she's obviously as new to the game as you are. And I want to see if we can get you someone with a bit more experience for your first time." Jiraiya scanned the bar and easily found a target. He drummed his fingers against the table a few times, while assessing and analyzing the girl in question. Finally seeming satisfied, he pointed towards another corner of the bar. "How about her?"

Following the man's gaze, Naruto noticed two women at the other end of the bar. Both of them were obviously related, though one was older than the other by at least two decades. The younger of the two seemed to be about a few years older than him. "She's pretty." Brown hair, almond shaped face, blue eyes, long legs, and a large rack all said _win_ in Jiraiya's book.

"The mother", he began, gesturing to the older one, "is probably hoping that her daughter will attract some rich idiot that will end up marrying her, so they both can end up living a life of luxury."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Does that actually work?"

"Not with the mother hovering around the daughter it doesn't", Jiraiya muttered. "So, why don't you go hit on the girl?"

The younger of the two frowned, "What about the mother?"

"Stick with the daughter, you're not good enough to go for the milf or both…not yet at least." (2)

Naruto looked at the old man incredulously, a small blush on his cheeks, "No, I mean-"

Jiraiya quickly cut him off though, "I know what you meant." The old man got up and gestured for the boy to do the same, "Let _me_ worry about the mother, you just focus on the daughter."

"Ummm…" Naruto began, suddenly feeling nervous, "…what do I…say?"

"You still have that piece of paper I gave you." Naruto instantly reached into the pocket of his orange kimono and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He instantly nodded his head. "Just use one of those lines, anyone will do." The duo began making their way to the two women. During that time, Naruto quickly unfolded the paper so he could see the first few lines, without making it obvious that he had the paper in his hand. "Hello there…" Jiraiya instantly began on the mother.

Naruto didn't know what he thought about either of them. The mother kept looking at him, and Jiraiya, with a calculating glare, as if trying to judge their worth. The daughter just looked bored, as if it was a bother just to be here. Unlike the girl from earlier, she didn't even bother to smile at either of them. Jiraiya subtly nudged Naruto with his foot. Naruto briefly glanced down at the paper before looking back up and saying his line, "If I give you a nickel, will you tickle my pickle." It took exactly one second for Jiraiya to silently curse, two seconds for the mother to look at the boy in shock, five seconds for the daughter to start glaring at Naruto. It took Naruto ten seconds for his mind to catch up to what he said, and blush.

"Excuse me?" the daughter asked, in a threateningly tone that reminded Naruto of a certain pink-haired girl he knew back home.

"I mean-" Naruto, for the life of him, would never understand why he looked back down at the paper, but he did and quickly looked back into the girl's blue eyes, "-if it's true that we are what we eat, I could be you by morning." That time, it only took Naruto a second to realize what he said.

SLAP

It took her less time. "Thank you for your time", the blond mumbled before turning and going back to his table. Not bothering to rub the red handprint on his face, the blond just crumpled the paper in his hand and tossed it on the table where the still unopened bottle of sake was. He then turned away and began walking towards the exit. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. The blond turned and glared at the old man, ready to give him the thrashing of his life. "I'm leaving", the boy hissed.

"Three jutsus if you stay and finish the 'mission'", Jiraiya bargained.

The boy waged a mental battle with himself for nearly a minute before he sat down, cursing himself for it all the while. "Your. Lines. SUCK!"

Jiraiya nodded, and un-crumpled the piece of paper. "This wasn't the one I meant to give you." Jiraiya said with a sigh, and started checking his pockets. After a moment, he gave up. "I gave you the wrong one…must've left the real one in the room."

"Why the hell would you even write **those** down?"

The older man shrugged, "Those are just some lines I plan to use in my next book."

"They suck!"

"Calm down, calm down", the man said, trying to ease the tension. "Listen, just have a drink with me." Jiraiya said, opening the bottle and began pouring it into two saucers.

Naruto just rolled his eyes, "I can't get drunk, and alcohol tastes like crap." He found that little bit of information out when some loser had challenged him to a drinking contest. Not one to back down from a challenge, Naruto accepted it before Jiraiya had a chance to stop him…though the blond wasn't sure whether the man _would_ have stopped him if he had been around. Either way, ten bottles later and the man - who was both larger and older than Naruto - was tripping over himself and drunk off of his ass; Naruto was still completely sober. Jiraiya had decided that the blond was probably immune to alcohol. Neither of them really cared to learn if the boy actually could get drunk, Jiraiya because it would cost probably cost _him _an obscene for rather pointless information and Naruto because he abhorred the taste of alcohol.

"Just get used to the taste", Jiraiya replied. "Alcohol is a good way to lighten the mood…and lessen inhibitions", he muttered the last part to himself.

The blond sighed and quickly downed the saucer in one gulp…something that may have been stupid if he _could_ actually get drunk.

"I still can't believe I'm doing this again", the old man said, taking a swig from his sake.

Naruto was able to quickly connect the dots. After all, he only knew of one other person who apprenticed under the Toad Sage. "You did this with the Fourth?"

Jiraiya chuckled, but nodded. "Yep. He was about as hopeless as you are." Naruto scowled at the comment. "In the end, that night, and the three subsequent ones, ended in failure. Which was good, I suppose." Jiraiya said, taking another swig of his sake. "He actually had a girl waiting for him back in the village. I basically had to con him into going each time."

The blond smiled at that. "So do I", he said adamantly.

"Big difference between his girl and yours kid…his girl actually liked him." Naruto's face fell at that comment, and it actually pulled at Jiraiya's heart. He figured he probably went too far with that comment. Jiraiya sighed and patted Naruto on the shoulder. "I know what it's like to chase after a girl that has no interest in you. It sucks." Thoughts of Tsunade immediately flooded his mind. "You'll find someone though. As they say, there's millions of fish in the sea."

"Yea…" Naruto didn't seem too reassured.

Jiraiya frowned and decided to quickly change the subject. "Who knows, maybe you'll surpass me like the Fourth did."

The blond immediately grinned at the man. "You bet Ero-Sennin, I'll definitely become stronger than you."

The Toad Sage snorted at the comment. "Not exactly what I meant, but good to see you're confident."

What he was about to ask would forever change Naruto's life for the better…though, when he finally found out **who** his parents were, it would leave more than a few mental scares. "What did you mean?"

"He surpassed, not only in combat, but in the ability to please women…errr well, as far as I know, he was only with one woman, but you get my point."

Naruto blushed immediately.

Seeing the boy blush nearly made the man laughed and he actually leaned in to whisper the next part. "You see he had this secret technique that drove his wife wild-"

"I don't think I want to know this."

"I don't know exactly what he did…but he would always let her get up on top of him - I think she liked being on top -"

Naruto shivered at the comment. He didn't know why, but the information was really creeping him out. "I really don't need to know this."

"The Fourth would then reach up and grab her tits and then, just like that, she'd start screaming in pure ecstasy."

The blond blanched at the motions that Jiraiya was making with his hands, as if groping imaginary breasts. Naruto subconsciously looked around, hoping that no one was looking, "Please stop that."

"Bastard never did teach me his secret", Jiraiya grumbled. "Took it with him to his grave…that's just stingy."

Naruto looked away, but noticed the bottle of sake in his peripherals. It was empty. "I think you've had too much to drink."

"Please…I haven't even started yet. Grab me another bottle."

The blond sighed and took the bills Jiraiya offered. 'Whatever jutsus your giving me, better be worth it ya old pervert.' Reaching the bar in a few strides, Naruto immediately ordered another bottle of sake. He heard a laugh from his side and turned to see the green-haired girl again. The boy smiled at the sound of her laughter, 'It's as pretty as she is.'

"Sorry…just couldn't help and notice that you were having about as much luck as I am", she said with a coy smile, tapping her left cheek.

Naruto quickly reached up and winced when his hand brushed again his cheek. The stinging sensation from the earlier slap, still fresh. He could only chuckle in reply though, "Well, my mentor…sucks."

"Hmm, well just be grateful that you have someone taking the time to teach you the ropes", she said as she stared at his orange kimono. "At least you aren't the most underdressed person in this place."

The blond fixed her with his trademark smile, "Nah, you look great."

The girl shrugged, "Not great enough to attract attention. At least not while all the other women around me are dressed like…well", she gestured towards another girl, about a few years older than either of them, who wore a dress that might as well have been a two-piece swimsuit.

"Here you go."

Naruto looked down and noticed the sake bottle in front of him. He immediately thanked the bartender and grabbed the container. "Thanks, mister." He turned back to the girl and saw the frown on her face. He then noticed the glass in front of her. He turned back to the bartender and offered him a few more bills, "Hey, another drink for my pretty friend." He immediately blushed when he realized he had just called her pretty. She blushed as well.

"Cancel that…I didn't really like it." She quickly told the bartender.

"You want something else while this guy is willing to front the bill?" the 'Mr. Ichiraku clone' asked with a sly smile towards Naruto.

"Ummm…"

"What do you like?" the blond asked the girl.

"Umm…" the girl began, not looking straight at Naruto. "I don't know. I'm not really a big drinker. I've just been trying a bit of anything."

"She just had a mudslide", the bartender began, "Before that she had a bit of sake, a banana daiquiri, and a martini. Got any recommendations for **your pretty friend**, stud?"

Naruto did and he immediately blushed at the idea. He was already quite familiar with the bar scene. During the trip alone, he had gone into bars many times to fish out the Toad Sage. He never stayed long, aside from the one instance that he was challenged to that drinking contest,but he had been in them long enough to pick up a thing or two. During those few excursions, he would hear the name of a drink that would **always** make him laugh like a _"perverted schoolboy"_, as Jiraiya liked to say. Once again, he fought a mental battle within himself on whether or not he should actually say what was on his mind. His perverted side won in the end. "Give her a **Sex on the Beach**." (3)

The bartender laughed out loud and quickly went to prepare the drink. The girl looked at him, red in the face and mouth hanging open. "A little presumptuous…don't you think?"

The blond flashed her his trademark foxy grin and turned to go back to the Toad Sage.

The old man saw everything that happened and smiled. "So, let's see what other girls we can find around here…unless you got someone else in mind", he said, with a perverted grin.

Naruto blushed, but didn't say anything.

Jiraiya opened the sake bottle and refilled his saucer. "How about her?" he asked, pointing to a girl walking away from the bar.

The boy looked at the girl in question and quickly shook his head. "She's pretty, but I don't really like blondes like that."

The old man gave him an incredulous look.

Naruto just shrugged in response, "Every blonde I have ever met has been really violent."

"Oh, it's the violence that turns you off?" Jiraiya asked, getting a slow nod from the boy. "When we get back to Konoha, I'm gonna follow you around with a camera…see if you notice any non-blondes that are violent." Jiraiya vowed before going back on the hunt. "Her?"

Naruto turned to see a pretty woman, with blue hair and green eyes, "She's pretty." The green dress she wore hugged her in all the right places and showed off her long creamy legs.

Jiraiya grinned, "Good, now go buy **her** a drink. Go quickly, she's alone." Naruto, once again accepting the bills Jiraiya gave him, stood up and began making his way towards the woman in question. He immediately felt an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach and stopped dead in his tracks. He turned back to the bar and noticed the green-haired girl subtly glancing his way.

He quickly went back to the table and said, "I'm grabbing you another bottle."

The old man laughed at the statement, but Naruto ignored it and headed up to the bar. "So, if you're not a big drinker, why are you drinking?"

The girl smiled at him, "Never saw much use in it before…but as they say, _when in Suna_."(4) The girl said and held up her drink. "Besides, the way I figure it, people have invented hundreds of different kinds of alcoholic beverages, so something has to be good, right?"

The blond shrugged, "I wouldn't know. Not much of a drinker myself."

"And that would be the only real thing I know about you. Since you were kind enough to offer me Sex on the Beach-" she said with a wink that caused Naruto to redden. "-why don't you at least tell me your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Fu, no surname."

Naruto frowned at the statement. Was she an orphan?

"So Naruto-kun, what do you do for a living?" she asked.

"I'm a ninja", he replied without thinking and mentally cursed himself for doing so. Jiraiya had told him not to tell anyone that he was a ninja tonight.

Fu herself looked uncomfortable by his proclamation. "Ummm, what village?"

"Uh, Konoha."

She didn't relax at his answer. "So are you like, on a mission?"

Naruto quickly shook his head, "Nah, I'm on a trip with the old pervert", he replied, pointing back towards Jiraiya. Fu looked back, noticing the man.

For his part, Jiraiya, who had noticed the look the girl gave him, raised his saucer in acknowledgment, before downing the contents.

"Old pervert?"

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Yea, don't get me started on him."

Seeing his smile relaxed her a bit.

"So, where are you from?"

"To the north", she responded, vaguely. "So, tell me about yourself…"

The two ended up speaking for close to an hour. Well, Naruto was actually the one speaking…Fu was just listening. He had told her a, highly edited, version of his life. Nothing that could clue her in on the presence of the Kyuubi in his stomach, but just a few things, like the missions he had gone on and some of the pranks he pulled. A lot of those got her to laugh, which was definitely something that Naruto enjoyed hearing. After a while, it finally occurred to him that he had been the only one talking. He still didn't know anything about her, other than her name.

"So what about you?"

Fu shrugged as she took a sip from a saucer of sake. Naruto indeed ordered Jiraiya another bottle…it just never got to the old man. "What about me?"

"Tell me about yourself?"

"There's not much to say." Fu quickly got out of her seat, "Hey, how about we get outta here and find some cheap motel somewhere?"

Naruto quickly blushed at her question. Nervousness taking over, the blond quickly asked, "I'd really like to hear your answer first."

The girl frowned and turned away from Naruto.

They stayed like that for several long moments before the boy stood up and tried to look the girl in the face, "I'm sorry. If you don't want to tell me-"

Fu quickly looked at him, placing a cheerful smile on her face. "Tell you what, show me a good time, and I'll answer anything you want to ask", she said in a husky voice.

Naruto blushed and nodded. Fu extended her hand out and Naruto took it, smiling at the warmth and softness.

"Come on, we can find a cheap place somewhere." She said and began to pull on Naruto, but was stopped when Naruto resisted her movements.

"Actually, I got a room upstairs."

Fu looked at him in shocked, "You do?"

The blond shrugged, "Yea, is that so surprising?"

The girl just shook her head. "No, I just figured you were like…well him", she said, pointing to someone behind him.

He turned and nearly lost the contents of his stomach. A young man, no more than a year older than himself, was currently kissing the neck of a woman. The same woman that Naruto earlier compared to Koharu Utatane, the Sandaime's former teammate. "Please don't ever think that of me again."

Fu laughed again, which quickly brightened up Naruto's mind. "I promise", she quickly said and began pulling on him again. "Now, where's your room?"

**-xXx-**

Jiraiya nearly broke into a happy jig when he noticed his student being pulled away by the green-haired girl. Though he still believed there were plenty of better candidates…he had to admit the kid had good taste.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder where he knew the girl from? He didn't recognize her outright, so it was probably someone that one of his spies had mentioned…or maybe she just looked like someone his spies had mentioned.

He'd have to go over his notes later on. For now…

Jiraiya giggled and pulled out his notebook. Now was the time for research. "Make me another masterpiece, boy."

* * *

><p>"Here we are", Naruto said nervously, letting Fu into the suite that Jiraiya had gotten for him. They both kicked off their sandals and left them by the door. The boy took a moment to enjoy the feel of the soft carpet on his bare feet.<p>

The suite itself was quite large; easily three times the size of his apartment back home. There was a king-sized bed in the middle of one of the walls, with dark blue linen. Two doors at one of the walls, one was a walk in closet and the other led to a bathroom that actually was the size of his apartment. On the wall opposite of the closet and bathroom was a set of double doors that led to a balcony.

Fu rushed to it, drew the curtains, opened the doors, and walked out into the balcony. "Wow…the garden is really pretty at night."

'Garden view', the blond mentally noted. He hadn't actually bothered to check when he had been up here earlier. Nor did he really care about it now…he was too busy enjoying the sight of the girl bathed in moonlight. 'Pretty…' he thought, nervously.

She turned to him and he quickly looked away, face heating up. He heard her giggle. She walked back inside, and closed the doors, but didn't bother closing the curtains. They were on the fourth floor, so it wasn't like someone could peek in on them, right?

Naruto watched as the girl moved her hands to the bottom of her top, and started breathing a bit harder. Not meeting his gaze, the girl quickly pulled off garment, tossing it to the ground, and pulled down her skirt and underwear at the same time. She stepped out of the bottom of her outfit and kicked it over towards her blouse. She wasn't wearing a bra.

Once again, Naruto was mesmerized both by the sight of her naked body and her daring. Mostly by her body though. Her breasts weren't too big, at least not by the standards of the illustrations Naruto had seen in Jiraiya's novels. Honestly, Naruto thought those were based on Tsunade, who was huge. Fu's just looked like C-cups, though that certainly didn't stop him from thinking how beautiful they looked. He then let his eyes move downward, admiring how soft and smooth her skin looked, and stared at her vagina. Framed by a tuft of hair that proved that green was the girl's natural hair color, or perhaps she just dyed that area as well. Naruto was betting on the former though. The blond noticed that his pants seemed to be getting tighter.

Fu currently had her eyes closed, and had her fists clenched at her side…as if trying to fight with herself to stop from covering up. After finally getting control of her breathing, the girl opened her eyes and glanced at the blond, but quickly turned away when she noticed him staring at her. After another moment, the girl, still not looking at Naruto, went to go and sit on the bed. "Well?" the girl vaguely asked.

The question knocked him out of his stupor. He blushed, and looked away from the girl. "Umm…so…what…do you…wanna do?"

Fu looked at the boy oddly, "Isn't it obvious?"

The boy instantly looked down, "I-I-I…m-m-mean…ummm."

Fu looked away as well, "You mean like specifics?" asked, barely above a whisper. Naruto barely heard her say it. The two stayed quiet for close to ten minutes, neither wanting to be the first to speak. Naruto had even started thinking of reasons to call it a night and ask the girl to put her clothes back on. Fu took a deep breath and shrugged. "Everything, really."

"Hmm?"

"I wanna try everything."

Naruto face became redder. He hadn't actually meant to ask that, he had wanted to ask how they should start things off.

"Come here." The blond looked up and noticed that she was, once again, not looking at him. She held her hands out though, ushering him towards her. Releasing a breath that he hadn't known he was holding, the boy walked towards her. Once he was in range, she reached up to his collar with one hand and his face with the other. "Kiss me", she commanded, pulling him into a kiss.

For a whole fives minutes, they did nothing but press their lips against each other, enjoying the warmth the other exuded…especially Fu, who had nothing to protect her from the cold night air. Five minutes later, Naruto grew bolder and started sucking on her bottom lip. Another minute later and Fu took the opportunity to stick her tongue in his mouth. They both immediately began exploring others' mouths. Ten minutes afterwards and Fu pulled Naruto on top of her.

They stayed like that for several moments Naruto, again, grew bolder and broke the kiss. He then began making his way downward. He distantly realized that he was mimicking a scene from Jiraiya's perverted novel, but he really didn't care. He started by kissing the girl's neck, which caused her to moan and giggle at separate intervals. He then started trailing kisses down her neck and to her upper chest. Before long, he was at her breasts. Fu seemed to tense at this moment. After a brief moment of hesitation, Naruto leaned down a captured the girl's pink nipple in his mouth.

"Oh…" the girl moaned.

Gaining a bit of confidence, Naruto continued what he was doing, licking one moment and even started sucking…his partner's moans giving him all the assurance that he was doing something right. Subconsciously, his right hand went up to her other breast and started playing with it. After another moment, Naruto released her nipple, noting the thin string of saliva connecting her breast to his mouth. Remembering his reading, he turned his attention to the other breast. For the first time, as odd as it sounded, the blond noticed how different their skin tones were…by comparing his hand to soft skin underneath. While he was tanned, she was more of a caramel. It was quite an attractive color. He looked up to the girl's face, and noted with a bit of satisfaction how hazy she looked. The blond grinned and captured her neglected breast in his mouth, while bringing his left hand up to play with the other one.

Fu's breathing and heart rate sped up and she let out another moan of pleasure.

After giving the breast one last long suck, Naruto released it with a pop. He then started going down again. Starting another trail of kisses, beginning at the valley between her breasts and going downward. When he reached her navel, he dipped his tongue in and began swirling it around. After a few seconds of not receiving any real reaction from the girl, he moved on. Finally, he reached her glistening pink pussy. Thinking back to his readings, he was able to easily find her clit (who knew Jiraiya was actually good for something). He dipped down and brushed his tongue along it.

"Oh!" He earned a loud moan for his effort.

He got a naughty grin on his face, not too unlike the ones he had whenever he was about to prank someone. He then attacked the nub with renewed fervor. Once again alternating between sucking and licking.

Fu's breathing rate picked up again and she unconsciously arched her back upwards. She began flailing her arms around before reaching down and, grabbing the boy by hair, pushed him downwards…trying to get his tongue deeper inside of her.

It took her only another few moments before she exploded into a blissful orgasm. Naruto tasted more of her juices enter his mouth. She clutched his hair harder, to the point where he actually winced at the pain. Her body shook from the strength and her mouth opened in a silent scream. It took her another minute before she relaxed enough to release her hold on Naruto's head. The boy lifted his head and gazed at the girl's face, enjoying the lingering taste of her in his mouth. "Wow…"

Fu giggled, "That's my line."

As she took a few more deep breaths, Naruto enjoyed the sight of how her breasts and taut stomach rose with each one. The girl then reached down, grabbed the boy, and pulled him further onto the bed. Laying him on his back.

"Your turn", she said with a wink. She gave him a quick peck on the lips, noting the new flavor on his lips, before getting to work. First off, she went to work on the orange kimono he wore. With a few rough pulls and a little help from Naruto, Fu managed to pull the outfit off of him. Naruto nearly winced when he saw her toss the orange garments on the floor; though he hadn't paid for them, he knew how expensive they were. By the end of it, Naruto was as naked as the girl was. As she straddled his stomach, Naruto once again noted the difference in their skin tones. It made for an interesting sight at the point their bodies made contact.

Fu leaned down and kissed him again. The girl then went to work and, following Naruto's own motions, kissed her way down to his crotch. She blushed at the size and wondered if she'd ever be able to get it all in her mouth. She bent down and gave the tip an experimental lick, an action that Naruto very much enjoyed. Finding the taste to be adequate, she took one last deep breath before opening her mouth and engulfing half his member. Breathing through her nose, the girl worked to get more of his cock into her mouth, and nearly gagged when she went too far. She was forced to pull back a bit and move slower.

Fu's blowjob was rough and inexperienced, but considering the fact that it was his first sexual act, with a partner, Naruto was in paradise. Despite his legendary stamina, he erupted into the girl's mouth after another minute of the ministrations.

Her eyes widened, as she tasted rope after rope of Naruto's sticky seed enter her mouth and instinctively tried to swallow it all. Feeling herself being overwhelmed, the girl released Naruto's cock, just in time to take his last shot of cum to her cheek. She took a moment to swallow what was in her mouth, before wiping what was on her face with her fingers. Fu then smiled at the dazed blond and licked her fingers clean. "That was great", she said, moving up the bed.

The blond grinned, still a bit dazed, "That's my line."

She sighed, thinking that that would be the end of their night. "I guess I was a bit overeager", she said with a sigh.

Naruto shrugged and continued grinning at her, "I didn't mind. Wanna continue?"

Fu's eyes immediately snapped down to Naruto's member and was pleasantly surprised to find him still hard. She looked up with a coy smile, "Yea." She supposed most of the stories she heard comparing men to a single use explosive note had been untrue, or perhaps Naruto was just special…who knew. Fu took the initiative and crawled up the bed, positioning herself so that she could rest her head on one of the pillows the moment she stopped balancing herself on her elbows. She had her legs spread open and knees bent. Naruto took the invitation and crawled on top of her, aligning his member with her still moist slit. Fu dropped her elbows as the blond got on top of her and just tried to relax.

"Oh!" Naruto's eyes widened for a moment, "I should probably grab a…" for some odd reason, despite all they'd done together, he still felt himself blush at the thought. "…a…condom." He was about to reach over to the nightstand, where Jiraiya had stored a pack, when Fu stopped him.

"I'm actually on a contraceptive", she stated, in an anxious tone of voice.

"Oh", the blond said. Sure the old man had mentioned them in passing, but he usually said they had to be taken a few days in advance to guarantee their affects. He said, unless he was dealing with a kunoichi who would have access to advance techniques that would only require seconds, a condom was the best way to insure safety. But he supposed Fu had taken the, 'a few days in advance' precautions though. "Alright then." Once again, he aligned himself with her and looked up to her face, with a worried frown on his, "Are you a virgin?"

Understanding where he was going with this, the girl briefly nodded. Though years of rigorous exercise had most likely taken care of that pesky membrane, she was still probably tight…and Naruto was rather large. "Go slow."

The blond nodded and slowly pushed himself into her. The girl groaned at the action. She was right about the hymen, but that didn't stop her walls from resisting at the sudden intrusion. She winced as her opening stretched to accommodate his girth. Once again, Naruto was in paradise at the sensation and was eager to get things moving. However, he stopped himself when he saw the girl under him wince in pain and decided to let her get used to the feeling, another piece of advice he had Jiraiya's perverted novel to thank for.

After what seemed like forever, Fu finally whispered, "Alright." He **slowly** began moving in and out of her. Though her face was momentarily expressionless, it didn't look like she was in pain, so Naruto went a little faster. After a while at that speed, her breathing picked up and she started moaning softly, so Naruto again picked up his pace. A minute later and Fu's moans grew in volume, and she even wrapped her legs around his waist. He took that as a sign to kick things into overdrive and began to wildly trust into his lover.

All pain disappearing, Fu could only moan as Naruto disappeared inside of her again and again. She thrust her own hips up to try and meet him half way, vaguely aware of the sound their pelvises made each time they slammed into each other.

About ten minutes since first Naruto entered her, and Fu climaxed for the second time that night, once again opening her mouth as if ready to let out a scream that never actually came. Her inner muscles convulsed and clamped down on the boy's member, causing him to erupt soon after and shoot his cum deep inside of her. The blond fell on top of the girl, both trying to catch their breaths at the exertions. Naruto let his head fall against the girl's bust, taking a moment to enjoy the feel of them again. He smiled as he heard the girl's heartbeat, rapidly beating.

He also heard it gradually slow down sometime after. "You're still hard?"

Naruto frowned feeling himself inside of the girl. "Yea."

She grinned 'down' at him. "Good, there's one more thing I wanna try before we called it a night." The blond nodded, waiting for her to tell him what it was. She responded by pushing him off of her. The boy groaned when his cock left her warm lower region and hoped she'd do whatever she planned quickly. Fu flipped herself onto her stomach, and took a moment to slightly crawl down the bed so she wouldn't get her head slammed against the headboard. She then raised her butt and used her hands to spread her cheeks apart. While she did this, he noticed with a small blush that some of his cum was currently dripping out of her stretched slit.

Breaking away form his musings, the boy got up on his knees and positioned his member against the entrance of her rectum.

"Go slow."

The blond nodded and began slowly pushing himself inside of her, watching himself disappear into her tight hole. He grinned at both the warmth and the tightness. Once again, the blond waited until Fu gave him the okay to start thrusting inside of her. This one took longer than when he was inside her vagina, but it eventually claim.

He slowly began trusting inside of her, very conscious of her breathing. As time went on he began picking up his pace and slamming into her faster and faster. Despite the fact that he had already cum twice earlier, the tightness of this particular hole, as well as the feel of Fu's soft butt against his pelvis, quickly pushed Naruto over the edge and he again shot his seed, this time deep into the girl's bowels. He nearly fell on top of her again, but managed to steady himself.

After he regained control of himself, he frowned when he thought back and noted that Fu hadn't had an orgasm that time. He was still hard though, "Sorry about that", he quickly apologized, "I can keep going though." He slowly began thrusting into her rectum again, but stopped.

"Wait", the girl groaned a bit.

"Hmm?"

"Let's change positions again."

Naruto frowned, hoping he hadn't hurt her and pulled out. Again, he missed the warmth. The girl got onto her knees and easily pushed Naruto down onto his back again. She got on top of him and started straddling his waist again and grinned down at him, "I wanna be on top this time."

The blond nodded and watched as she reached down and aligned his member with her slit. Entranced, he watched the girl slowly take his entire length inside of her. She immediately began bouncing on top of him, not needing to adjust like the last time. This continued for a while, and Naruto was just memorized at the girl's beauty. The way her face looked as she went about her task. The way her breasts bounced each time she did.

That's when it hit him. Naruto didn't know how or why the idea suddenly popped into his head, but it did. He would cite instinct in the future, but that wasn't what it was. If he had to put it into words, he'd describe it as being almost as if somewhere deep in his mind (Read: Seal) some perverted voice inside of him was whispering instructions…right before being smacked by another, more maternal, voice. He would never tell anyone that because…well, it sounded really crazy.

Regardless, Naruto reached up with one hand and cupped one of Fu's breasts. His grip didn't seem to encumber her at all though, seeing as how she didn't lose any momentum. He then turned his eyes to the other one, watching it bounce up and down. It reminded him almost, in movement alone, of a water balloon…like the one he always practiced with when he first started mastering the Rasengan.

Instinct took over, and it was almost like Naruto was watching this from outside of his body. He subconsciously went over the steps of creating a Rasengan.

Step one was all about channeling chakra and rotating it. Step two was about making the chakra denser in order to add power; in this form, the jutsu could actually be used as an attack, despite being a weak one. Step three was all about stabilizing the shape of the sphere, while concurrently combining steps one and two.

For his purposes, Naruto stuck with step one.

Fu's eyes widened and an unbelievable feeling encompassed her left breast. She tried and failed to control it, stopped her movements, and let out a massive shriek. "AAAHHHHH!" The sound of her voice knocked the boy out of whatever trance he had been in. He cut off the chakra flow and released the offended area, fearing that he may have inadvertently hurt the girl. She took just one second to collect herself before glaring down at the blond, "Don't stop." She took hold of the 'lazy' hand and quickly brought it back to her left boob. "Do it again!" Too startled by the tone of her voice, the blond complied with her orders without a second thought. She shrieked again…and again…and again. She arched herself forward, as if trying to get more of her breast into his hand. "Other hand…" Naruto cut the flow again and slowly began to reach for her breast with his other hand. "No!" she interrupted, grabbing his left hand and smashing it against her other breast. "Do both!" this was less of a command and more of a plead

The blond frowned never having formed two Rasengans, simultaneously, before. Luckily, stage one was the easiest step. It took him a while to concentrate it, but if her screams were anything to go by, he had obviously achieved it. She even started bouncing again.

It took Naruto a while to connect the dots…when he did he actually blushed as the epiphany hit him. 'It's a **sex **jutsu!' (5)

That night, Naruto had discovered something that Minato had been too embarrassed to tell anyone about. In fact, his future wife had been the only one to know, for obvious reasons of course. After he and his then-girlfriend had first started having sex, Minato had discovered a way to massage her breasts with his chakra alone, which apparently touched in all the right places. It was quite a simple technique, just project some chakra and rotate it. It was the very first technique he had ever created. It wasn't until, quite some time later, on curiosity alone that Minato thought to try his jutsu in air, instead of his partner's breasts, and saw the spiraling blue ball appear in his hand. His initial thoughts were something along the lines of, _"Hmmm, this looks like Kushina-chan's _**_Bijuudama_**." He then went to work on seeing if his favorite technique could be used for something other than making his partner howl in pleasure. One year later, the Rasengan was born; he told people that it took him three years to work on it because he invented the original technique two years prior to that night.

This time, when Fu's orgasm hit, she let out a massive scream.

**-xXx-**

From his vantage point, Jiraiya could just stare at the scene before him with both shock and jealousy. At first, he was thankful that the girl had left the curtains open, watching the scene through the balcony door was much better/easier than trying to peek through one of the windows. He then started jotting down every action they took.

He wasn't too shock that the boy's legendary stamina failed him quite a few times, but was surprised that his regeneration seemed to compensate.

But then…they did _that_. The same target, the woman's tits. The same screams of pleasure. Even the same DAMN position. There was no doubt in his mind, Naruto had managed to rediscovered **Minato's Super Secret Sex Jutsu**™.

"CURSE YOU WORLD! WHY MUST ALL MY APPRENTICES SURPASS ME?"

**-xXx-**

After the orgasm hit, Fu fell over on top of the boy. The boy just chuckled to himself, seeing that he had apparently done something right. After letting go of her boobs, he reached forward and just held the panting and sweating girl close to his body. Enjoying her warmth, the softness of her skin against his, and as well as the way her breath touched his skin…then there was the fact that he was still inside of her. After a moment of watching her, he took his right hand and began running it through her now sweaty green hair.

They stayed in that position for close to ten minutes, before Fu managed to rise up a bit and look at the boy's playful blue eyes. "Wow…"

Naruto laughed.

She then looked down, feeling him still hard inside of her, and frowned. "Sorry, I guess we're even up now."

He nodded, "Don't apologize. I kinda liked watching you." She blushed in embarrassment. Naruto had only spoken the truth though, the way she writhed and moaned had been quite the erotic sight. He'd have to see it at least once more before the night was up. As a thought hit him, he gave the girl a cheeky grin. "Besides…if I show you a good time, you have to tell me all your deepest darkest secrets right?"

The girl blushed at the question. She then flashed the boy a competitive smile. "True, but I'm far from done yet", she said as she began bouncing on top of him again. Her silent challenge issued, _Think you can keep up_.

"Neither am I", the boy managed to groan out. She briefly bent forward, rubbing her breasts against his chest at the same time, to give the boy a small kiss on the lips. She then straightened herself up and renewed her motions. Another thought ran through Naruto's mind. "Hey, you did say you were up for anything, right?"

Ceasing her motions, the girl looked down at the boy, wondering what he had planned. "I did."

She watched in wonder, and a small tinge of fear, as Naruto put his hands in cross-shaped hand seal. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Two physical clones appeared on either side of the girl. Her eyes widened as all three began to touch her, "Meeep!"

**-xXx-**

The duo spent another hour experimenting with each other before Fu became too tired to continue.

By the end of the night, Naruto was laying on his back with his head against the pillow. He had his arm wrapped around his lover, who was curled up next to him, with her head resting on top of his chest. Both covered in sweat, saliva, and…other bodily fluids

The blond glanced down at the girl, "I guess you have to tell me everything about you now, huh?"

The girl nodded. "Tomorrow morning", she yawned. "We'll talk tomorrow."

The blond smiled. "Tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Naruto cursed when he felt the sun hit him in the face and immediately turned away from the thrice-damned balcony door. Why the hell had she left the curtains open? Stretching his arm out, it didn't take him long to notice that he was alone.<p>

He opened his eyes and confirmed that he was the only one on the bed. He got up a looked around, "Fu!" he called out, but received no answer. "Fu!" still no answer. He noted the bathroom door was opened, and that she wasn't in there. "Fu!" he called out again.

Her clothes were gone. Naruto frowned and felt a pang in his heart. She left? The boy sighed, feeling a strange sense of longing in the pit of his stomach. This was supposed to be only a one-night stand…so it wasn't like he could fault her.

He went to the closet and quickly put on his normal attire. Coming back out, went to the nightstand, he had left his forehead protector in the top drawer, and noticed the piece of paper there. He grabbed it and read what it said.

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_Thank you so much for spending last night with me. I know I promised to tell you a little about me, and I don't like to go back on my word, so here it goes._

_I'm a Demon Container._

Naruto's eyes widened when he read that last part. He read those four words over and over and over again.

_Coming from a village like Konoha, you've probably heard the phrase before, but in case you haven't, it means that I hold one of the Nine Bijuu inside of me. In my case, it's the Nanabi no Kabutomushi (The seven tailed horned beetle). It's one of the reasons I tried to avoid tell you about my home. I was a kunoichi from Takigakure._

Naruto instantly remembered the place. He went there with the other members of Team 7 to protect them from the rogues that wanted to steal the Hero's Water. He never met her though.

_About half a year ago my superiors learned that there is a group of powerful ninja that are planning to go around and collect all of the Bijuu. Rather than incur their wrath, for someone they felt was useless to them, they decided to exile me from the village._

Naruto felt like someone had his heart in a vice grip. She was like him and Gaara. Just like he could imagine himself having ended up like Gaara, he could easily see his own village putting him in her position.

_In truth, I don't know when they'll come for me…nor do I really care to try and fight back._

Naruto's eyes widened again.

_I decided from the moment of my exile that I would just try to do all the things that I couldn't do back in Taki. I would try and live life to it's fullest. It was a bucket list, so to speak. I won't bore you with all the details, but last night, you helped me complete the last thing on my list: __Lose my virginity__._

I_t was something I always heard the women back home talk about, and it was just something I wanted to experience myself before I died._

Naruto blushed but frowned at the same time.

_I decided a long time ago that I would just give myself up after I completed my list. I know where their main base of operations is, and honestly, I just want everything to end._

Naruto felt tears stinging at his eyes.

_They'll take the Bijuu from me, and I'll die as a human. That's the way I want to go, as a human…even if I'll only get to enjoy it for a few moments._

_Listen, I'm sure you're probably upset with me. You probably feel sick that you spent the night with someone that has a demon sealed inside her, but I just wanted to say "Thank you". I was prepared to spend my first and last night with the first guy that asked, but I'm glad I spent it with you. You were different than I expected. Different than all the others boys I've known. A good different. Don't ever change._

_Love,_

_Fu._

_I'll always be grateful._

The tears were now streaming down Naruto's cheek. He quickly grabbed his forehead protector in one hand, clutched the letter in the other, and ran outside at full speed. He looked around, praying that she hadn't gotten too far.

"Hey, kid." Naruto looked up to see Jiraiya sitting in a nearby tree, grinning cheekily. "Enjoy your night?"

"Where is she?" he all but yelled.

Jiraiya frowned, noting the tears streaming down his cheeks, and jumped down, landing right next to the boy. "The girl? Why?"

"Just tell me where she is!" the boy snapped.

"She went west…left a few hours ago", he said.

Naruto looked around frantically, cursing himself for not being better with directions, "Which way is west?"

Jiraiya fixed the blond a heated glare, "Tell me what this is about first."

Naruto looked like he was ready to fall apart, "She's like me."

"What?"

"She's just like me!" the blond snapped and practically threw Fu's letter at Jiraiya.

It took the man a few moments to read it before he too cursed, "Shit!" Jiraiya jumped to a nearby rooftop and gestured for Naruto to follow him, "Come on, we better find her before she finds them."

"She said she was going to _their_ base. Let's just get there first!"

Jiraiya's eye twitched, "I don't know where their base is yet. We'll just have to hope we can pick up her trail."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, found Fu nearing the border of Hi no Kuni and Ame no Kuni. While she walked, she took some time to think about how she lived her life…<p>

It wasn't easy. Her mother was one of the greatest Fuuinjutsu Masters in Taki. When she was just one year old, her mother died from drinking on the Hero's Water, so that she could seal the Nanabi inside her stomach. Her father raised her for a few years, while abusing her both physically and emotionally, before packing up all of his belongings and leaving the village. Still, despite the abuse, it hurt so much, knowing that she would never see him again. It left a hole in her heart that had never truly closed. The next decade she spent in Taki was another task in it of itself. She would circulate through numerous foster homes, most punishing her harshly for simply talking without being spoken to. By the time she was ten, she had essentially become a mute. Never spoke unless spoken to…even then, she normally preferred to nod or shake her head when she could. Despite being a 'good girl', it didn't stop people from looking at her as if she were some disgusting bug.

And then she was exiled…and she nearly fell apart.

She spent the last few months trying to put herself together…and she more or less succeeded. Wandering through places where they didn't know she was a Demon Container had done wonders for her self-esteem. She spoke out more, without fear of being reprimanded. She was able to blend in with normal girls…normally at least; green was still an unusual hair color.

And then there was her bucket list.

Some of the things on the list were simple, like finishing the novel she had been prior to her exile.

Some had been silly, like the day she ate sweets until she hurled. _Seventeen slices of cake._

Some were fun, like when she spent a day running around with some children of the village she happened to be in at the time.

Some were out of the blue and completely out of her character, like when she stopped at a salon and let them do a complete makeover on her. Prior to that, she never thought about wasting any time or, more importantly, money on something that silly.

And then there was the night she spent with Naruto.

The girl smiled and blushed as the thoughts of what they did that night came back to her. The smile was immediately replaced with a frown, when another thought hit her. Would he have bothered with her, if he had known she was a Demon Container?

She'd like to think he would…but experience had taught her otherwise.

Regardless, she'd hold the memories close to her heart till the very end.

"Hey cutey."

Fu quickly turned to the sound of the voice and felt her heart drop. 'Akatsuki!'

Two men were in front of her. The one who had spoke was a pale-skinned man, with long blond hair and dark eyes. He had and slashed forehead protector showing the sign of Hoshigakure.

The second's face was completely masked, and she couldn't tell anything about him, other than the fact that he had tan skin and green eyes. And then there was his forehead protector. He was a missing-nin from Takigakure.

They both wore Akatsuki cloaks.

"What luck…" the one from Taki spoke. "The Jinchuuriki of the Nanabi has decided to come and meet us. You're either very unlucky or very stupid, little girl. Or maybe you just have a death wish."

Fu frowned at that last comment.

The blond man smiled, "Oh, so she's one of them. How fantastic, I wonder how her blood taste."

Fu flinched at the comment.

"Kaname, we've been over this…you're not a vampire", Kakuzu said, with more than a bit of annoyance. "So please stop acting like you need blood to survive." Kakuzu chose not to mention that it was also broad daylight.

"Enough of your ignorant ways, Kakuzu. Just one bite, and we can take her to the leader."

Fu sighed, and tried to gather her resolve. "It's funny, I thought I'd have to go all the way to Ame to find you guys. Thanks for saving me the trip."

Kakuzu looked at the girl in shock, obviously surprised that she learned they were based in Ame. "Well, it's a good thing for us that you decided to give yourself up, little girl."

Kaname was in front of Fu in a second. With a sleight of hand, he quickly took off his cloak and wrapped it around the girl.

"You really shouldn't do that", Kakuzu called out from his position (6).

Fu's eyes widened as the Hoshi-nin face came within inches of her own, "Well my pretty…it seems that tonight is-"

"GET AWAY FROM HER! **RASENGAN!**" Naruto yelled, appearing from the trees and slamming the spiraling sphere into Kaname's chest. The attack sent man flying all the way back to where Kakuzu was standing.

The Akatsuki cloak fell in a heap around the girl, as she stared in shock at the boy in front of her. "Naruto", she whispered.

Kakuzu groaned when he saw his teammate land next to him. "How did you not avoid that? The kid was telegraphing his move from a mile away."

Kaname growled and got up, glaring at the blond boy in front of him. "You filthy bastard", the man screamed out.

Naruto was barely paying attention though. He was too busy concentrating on the girl in front of him.

"Naruto…" tears stung at her eyes.

In response, Naruto gave the girl his trademark grin, "Hey, were you really just going to leave things like that?"

At that point, tears flowed freely down the girl's cheeks.

"HEY, DON'T IGNORE ME!" Both teenagers turned to look at the blond man in front of them. "I'LL KILLYOU!" he screamed, pointing at Naruto.

"Actually, you can't kill him", Kakuzu deadpanned from behind him. "The brat's the container of the Kyuubi, after all."

Fu's head snapped back towards Naruto, eyes wide, looking to see if there was any truth in the former Taki-nin's words.

Naruto turned his head towards the girl and just chuckled nervously, rubbing his head at the same time, "Yea, I guess we all have our secrets."

The green-haired girl could only stare at the boy in shock, 'He's like me!'

"Well, isn't this wonderful. I'll capture both the Kyuubi and the Nanabi at the same TIME!" With that, Kaname immediately rushed the group.

Seeing a shadow overhead, Kakuzu quickly looked up, sighed, and turned away to retreat. But not without uttering the word, "Idiot", to his charging teammate.

Unfortunately, for the…vampire…he failed to notice the massive toad that appeared within his trajectory. The toad, which was easily the size of a house, landed on top of the Hoshi-nin, ending his brief stint amongst the Akatsuki. The Toad's eyes widened as it got up from its belly and saw the crushed remains of the Hoshi-nin, "Ewwww…I got human on my stomach! Jiraiya, why did you summon me like that?"

Still in the trees, Jiraiya could only curse the fact that his attack had actually killed the former Hoshi-nin. He had wanted to capture him, not kill him. "How did that idiot get into the Akatsuki?" He saw the other one retreat and nearly went after him, but a quick glance at Naruto and Fu forestalled that plan.

They were hugging. The old man sighed, and decided that watching over the two took precedence. It would be a major disaster if they were caught off guard, while he tried and hunt down Akatsuki member. Besides, if Fu's words had any merit, and the presence of two members of Akatsuki suggested they did, then she actually knew where those bastards were.

A few miles away, Kakuzu was cursing his partner's stupidity and wondering how he would explain to his Leader that another one of his partners had been killed. (7)

* * *

><p>Naruto and Fu spent that night talking about themselves…their whole life stories. Fu talked about her parents: her mother who sealed the Nanabi into her and her father who abandoned her. Naruto swore to punch the man out if they ever met face to face.<p>

Naruto told Fu about how he was essentially an orphan. She actually held onto him, halfway through is story. Jiraiya, who was listening in on everything, silently swore to tell Naruto about his parents before the end of their trip.

Fu then told Naruto about her career as a kunoichi…and her teammates. One who would say cruel things to her, regarding the Nanabi, at one moment and then try and grope her the next. The other one was civil with her while they were alone together, but would quickly join any group that started to belittle her. All in all, Naruto wasn't happy.

Fu was even less thrilled about Naruto's own teammates. A girl that would hit him at seemingly any opportunity, and the boy who shoved his lightning covered fist through Naruto's chest. At least Fu's teammates abused her because they thought she was the Nanabi, his teammates didn't know anything about the Kyuubi and they still hurt him.

After a few more words, the two of them just sat there, enjoying each other's company in silence. They were embracing…something that neither of them had much experience with in the past.

Jiraiya, noting how much the two were enjoying themselves with the simple hug, cursed the fact that he had to break up the happy moment, but…

"So…" Jiraiya began, getting both teenagers' attention. "You're from Taki, right?"

Fu nodded, and Naruto's eyes widened, "She's not like a missing-nin or anything like that, right?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "Not if she's been exiled. And I've checked the latest bingo book, she's not in it."

"Then can't she come back to Konoha with us?" Naruto asked in barely contained excitement. Fu looked both anxious and hopeful…though that was probably due to not wanting to be separated from Naruto, than the idea of joining another village.

For his part Jiraiya frowned as he thought over the idea. "I'll send a message to Konoha and run it by Tsunade. She-" he gestured towards Fu "-can stick with us if she wants to. We'll see what happens at the end of our little trip." Naruto smiled eagerly at that. Fu looked happy when he said that she could stay with them, but was obviously worried over the idea of going to Konoha. 'That's to be expected', Jiraiya thought, solemnly. Naruto would have to be the one to convince her to give the village a chance and it wasn't like they could just stay on their trip forever to make her happy. He looked directly at Fu, "Down to business now, do you really know where the main Akatsuki base is?"

The girl nodded, "Ame."

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes, "Are you sure? Where did you get that information from?"

"Bugs told me."

"Bugs?"

She nodded, "I can talk to bugs."

"Of course you can", the man muttered, mostly to himself, remembering the girl's own Bijuu. There was a reason the members Aburame Clan were amongst the best spies in Konoha; nobody thought much about a fly on the wall after all. He'd have to check in on Ame at some point, maybe extend his network into the village. The sage decided to deal with that when he wasn't busy watching the two teenagers. "Where's your seal?"

"Between my shoulder blades", the girl hesitantly answered.

"Show me." The girl quickly blushed and Naruto glared at the old man. "Hey, don't give me that look, I just want to make sure that her seal is functioning properly. Unlike that Gaara kid."

Fu looked at Naruto, curiosity evident on his face. "Another person like us" Fu's eyes widened at that, "He couldn't sleep or the Ichibi would devour his personality." The blond frowned at a thought, "Not that he really had much of one to begin with."

Fu frowned at Naruto's joke and replied, "Well, I can sleep."

The older man rolled his eyes and said, "Call it simple paranoia, but I just want to make confirm that the seal won't rupture on us at some random moment." That caught the teenagers' attention. "Look, I'll even turn around to give you some privacy." Jiraiya did so.

Sighing, the girl took her shirt off and laid, face down, on one of the sleeping bags. "Okay."

Jiraiya turned and went to work on examining the girl's seal. Against the girl's tanned skin, the seal appeared in white, something that Jiraiya was quite grateful for. Regarding the actual seal, however, left the man less than enthused. "Whoever put this on you was an idiot." Fu flinched and Naruto glared at the old man. Jiraiya mentally cursed himself, remembering that it was Fu's mother who placed the seal, and died in the process. He didn't know how the girl felt about her mother, but it was probably best not to attack the deceased woman. "They obviously knew what they were doing, thank goodness for small mercies, but this seal still sucks", the man sighed.

"Is she in trouble?" Naruto asked, worry evident in his voice.

Jiraiya nodded, but quickly added, "Not any time soon…so don't worry so much. Another few years, though, and this thing would probably shatter." He shouldn't be that surprised. Taki was a small village, and most of what they knew about Fuuinjutsu was stuff that Konoha had given them through their alliance.

"Can you fix it?" The girl asked. Though she tried to keep her voice monotone, there was an evident trace of fear in it.

"Of course I can, I'm the great Toad Sage of Mount Myoboku!" He frowned when he saw Naruto rolling his eyes at him. Kids these days had no respect for legends, "Just give me a few days, to think it over and I should be able to come up with something", he said, as he began writing some things down on a notepad. Jiraiya got up and winked at the boy. "Since your friend is already halfway undressed, I'll leave you two to get reacquainted."

Both of them blushed, but Naruto quickly screamed "Ero-Sennin!"

Jiraiya giggled as he walked away.

* * *

><p>It would be three days before Jiraiya managed to piece together a seal array that he was satisfied with. Much like his porn, the Toad Sage took Fuuinjutsu VERY seriously.<p>

During that time, he carefully watched Naruto and Fu interactions. He wasn't pleased with what he saw.

The two were practically joined at the hip, and Jiraiya knew that was more Fu's fault than Naruto's. Not that Naruto minded at all or did anything to dissuade her. In fact, he was overjoyed to have the girl traveling with them. He finally had someone who completely understood the issues he dealt with during his childhood (Gaara lived in another village, and the two never saw each other, so he didn't count). The fact that she was a pretty girl, who was obvious quite interested in him romantically, and the fact that they already had sex, probably contributed to his feelings. Fu was most likely content for those very same reasons as well, but she had one extra bit of baggage that was the source of their current problem…

Even if Jiraiya had been the one to defeat Kaname, Naruto was the one who had convinced her against committing suicide by Akatsuki. By that frame of logic, it wasn't difficult to understand why the blond, essentially, became her whole world. And why she suddenly becomes nervous and anxious when Naruto wasn't around, and she didn't know that Jiraiya was nearby – she figured one wouldn't leave without the other. Simply put, she was about ready to give up on life until she found something worth living for…and the idea of losing that something seemed to terrify her. She had abandonment issues…not much of a surprise there.

After Jiraiya dealt with the issue of her seal, he swore that he would find some way to help the girl out, if only to prevent her from automatically jumping to the suicide option if hers and Naruto's relationship every broke apart. Though Jiraiya didn't think it would ever happen. They'd be hard pressed to find other potential love interests that would understand them nearly as well as each other. Plus, Naruto was carrying the genes of Minato- marry the first girl to touch my penis- Namikaze. 'Uhhh, I'll never understand those who willingly choose monogamy.'

With his plan of attack formulated, Jiraiya came through on his promise and managed to reinforce Fu's seal. By the end, she had something that worked similar to Naruto's own seal. While the girl was sleeping off the affects of the 'operation', Naruto went to Jiraiya and asked him about the three jutsu the man had promised him.

"Hmm, yea I guess I do still owe you, don't I." Silently, Jiraiya was glad that Naruto wasn't dumb enough to bring up the bet in front of Fu. Not that he thought she would take it personally, especially after Naruto took on a member of the Akatsuki for her…but best to avoid any potentially touchy subjects. "So…how about…"

"Can you teach me the jutsu you used to track down Fu?"

Jiraiya frowned at that. "Afraid she's gonna run off again?" She wasn't, and Jiraiya didn't need to hear it from the source to know that.

Naruto shook his head. "I don't think she will…I just…don't want to be that useless again."

The old man sighed, "You're not useless, you're just young, brat." He prayed that Naruto wouldn't become overly dependent on the girl. He already had one clingy teenager to deal with. "If it means that much to you, I'll teach it to you."

The boy smiled at that, "Can you also teach me how to use Senjutsu?"

Jiraiya snorted, "You're a bit young for that. Not sure if the toads will agree to it."

Naruto frowned and tried to argue, "I'm old enough to summon the Boss. Can't you convince them to let me learn it?"

Jiraiya grinned at the blond, "I'll think about it."

"Oh come on, Ero-Sennin, we had a deal!" the boy snapped.

"Alright, alright relax", the man said, trying to calm the boy down. "Though for the record, I promised I'd teach you three jutsus, I never said you could pick out whatever jutsus you wanted." Naruto quickly opened his mouth, but Jiraiya held up a hand to forestall any arguments, "Tell you what, I'll talk the toads into giving you Senjutsu training, if you…tell me the secret." the old man said, with a perverted gleam in his eyes.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "Secret? What secret?"

The old man chuckled, "You discovered the Fourth's secret sex jutsu, didn't you. I saw what you did."

Naruto paled at the comment. "You were watching?"

The old man nodded.

"You damn pervert!" the blond growled out.

"First off, I'm a damn Super Pervert", Jiraiya quickly argued/corrected with a grin. "So come on, you teach me the secret and I'll get you Senjutsu training."

Naruto just glared at the man for several more seconds before turning away. "I want two more jutsus."

"What?"

"One for the show and another one for the secret, and those are on top of the Senjutsu training and the other two you owe me", the blond declared, crossing his arms and turning away from the old man.

Jiraiya just stared at the boy in horror before grumbling something about ungrateful brats. "FINE! The tracking jutsu, Senjutsu training, and three other jutsu of your choosing, now tell me the damn secret."

"The stage one Rasengan."

Jiraiya looked at the boy in shock, his brain momentarily not working. Then his brain restarted and he started replaying certain conversations he had with Yondaime over and over again. 'Damn you Minato!'

"So, about those other three jutsus", Naruto began with a grin, and looked back towards Jiraiya…only to find the area he once occupied empty. He noticed a note on the ground and picked it up.

_Naruto,_

_Thanks for the info, I'm going to the closest town to do some "Research", we'll start your training in the morning, don't stay up too late fooling around with your girlfriend…and please wait until she's awake before you do._

_-Jiraiya_

The blond turned beat red and crumbled up the paper.

* * *

><p>The next morning Naruto found Jiraiya in the best mood he had ever seen him in.<p>

Jiraiya was so giddy that he started giving the blond free training tips, something he would NEVER have just given away before then. That morning, Naruto learned the secret of **Kage Bunshins no jutsu**: The ability for the clones to pass on memories once they were dispelled. From that moment on, Naruto used his clones to train in everything. And since Fu had started staying with them, Naruto even took a moment to teach her the jutsu to help her training out as well

Speaking of the girl, Jiraiya quickly enacted his plan to help her. It started with small things, like conversing with the girl while Naruto was away, busy with his own training. That part had worked out splendidly and soon Fu started conversations with him: from asking him for training advice to simply making small talk.

While they were in towns, he would send her out to run errands for them…really anything that would require her to spend time with and talk to other people. In the beginning, she would rush through whatever chore she was given and return to wherever Naruto and Jiraiya were waiting for her, as if afraid that they would disappear while she was gone. If Jiraiya weren't so sure she would have a nervous breakdown, he probably would've taken the opportunity to prank the girl by disappearing with Naruto for a few hours. He never did that though.

It took about four months of hard work for the girl to get over those feelings and insecurities. And, though she showed some signs of regression during the first few times they exited a village, Jiraiya could honestly say he was proud of her improvement. She had come a long way. At the very least, she could sit alone - she thought she was alone at least - without a problem. She could run around a village, taking her time on doing whatever errand was assigned to her. By the end of those four months, she at least knew that Naruto – as a fellow demon container, friend, and lover - would never abandon her. And having Jiraiya worm his way into her heart gave the girl hope for more friendships with other "humans". Sure, she still had some abandonment issues, stemming from what both parents did to her, but those would hopefully go away in time. Perhaps when she returned to Konoha, she could form other bonds. However, for now she knew peace.

During that time, the trio trained quite a bit. Jiraiya taught Naruto the tracking jutsu he used to find Fu. That had resulted in games of hide-and-seek between the two teenagers that would mysteriously last for well over an hour. Apparently, Naruto won a 'prize' every time he found the girl.

Fu ended up teaching Naruto how to do the **Mizukiri no Yaiba (Water-Cutting Sword)** a jutsu that Taki shinobi were infamous for using. Naruto, surprising Jiraiya, then taught the girl how to perform the **Rasengan**.

It seemed the duo were keen on trading jutsu.

During a spar, Fu had shown that she preferred to fight by using water swords in both hands. Jiraiya had commented in passing that he actually knew other elemental sword techniques of that nature, a lightning and fire version. Naruto quickly cashed in two of the three jutsu that Jiraiya owed him to get the old man to teach them to Fu.

The girl had been ecstatic to learn them, it had also done wonders to her self-esteem and psychological issues. Naruto learned that the only person who took the time to teach her anything had been her jounin-sensei, who had died a year before her exile. Though she still preferred to use her water swords, they were much more versatile than the other two, she decided that it would be useful to have swords of different elements…just in case.

Instead of training one day, Jiraiya challenged both of them to a 2 on 1 spar. He beat both of them without even having to activate his Sage Mode.

* * *

><p>One day Jiraiya mentioned that he had to go into town, and that he wouldn't be coming back until morning, before he left the duo alone in camp. The two Jinchuuriki followed their normal routine for the day – though they openly preformed their more naughty activities, instead of hiding them from the sight of the Toad Sage like they normally did. At the end of the day, the two turned in somewhat earlier than they were used to, feeling tired out from their exertions of the day…all of them.<p>

Naruto awoke, sometime after midnight, to a now pleasantly familiar warmth pressing up against his length…and two more grinding against each of his arms. Taking a moment to wonder why his arms were extended out, instead of being wrapped around his lover, the blond opened his eyes to a sight that he would keep in his memories for the remainder of his days. He found Fu, naked, grinding herself against his groin. He then found Fu's identical sister straddling his right arm, bent over his chest while trailing her tongue around his right nipple. He then found Fu's other identical sister, straddling his left arm, while doing the same his left one. Fu's 'sisters' were also naked.

Almost simultaneously, her clones always did seem to have a form of telepathy that he was actually quite jealous of, the girls noticed that the blond was finally awake. Naruto found something so alluring about the looks they sent his way, without bothering to stop their appointed tasks. Finally, the one sitting on his left arm stopped licking him and moved so that she was face to face with him. Seeing this, the Fu to his right bent further forward and actually began rubbing her breasts against Naruto's chest. The blond moaned at the sensation but managed to keep his eyes on the one in front of him. After giggling at his 'dilemma', she finally decided to speak. "You know what they say…payback is a bitch. Well, I'm the bitch", she finished, giving the blond a predatory smile.

Naruto moaned when he felt himself enter the Fu that had been straddling his waist. The one that had been speaking to him then stuck her tongue into his mouth, the moment she saw the opening. The Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi decided that night that he rather liked payback.

**-xXx-**

Off some distance away, Jiraiya giggled perversely, while writing in his notebook, and praised himself for telling the two that he'd be away for the whole night. He swore to do it more often…

Sometime after their last spar, Jiraiya finally decided that they should travel to Mount Myoboku, so Naruto could receive Senjutsu training. Jiraiya left them both there, saying that he needed to look into some stuff in a nearby town.

Unfortunately for Fu, the toads wouldn't accept her as a summoner. They only ever accepted two "living" summoners at a time (one master and one apprentice). Naruto tried to convince them otherwise, but they denied his request, saying that they were already bending their own rules by having more than one active Sage. Trying to cut off any further arguments, that could potentially ruin Naruto's chances for the training he wanted, Fu kissed the blond and told him she'd train on her own. Though she felt a slight pain of rejection from the situation, Fu knew it wasn't anything personal against her…just the Toads and their own rules. So, while the toad sage Fukasaku was training Naruto, she decided to train herself and hope that she could keep up with the boy she loved.

The second day into her training, she was surprised when someone decided to offer her their own form of private tutoring. Despite not being 'officially' affiliated with the Toads, Shima the Toad Sage decided to supervise the girl's training, while her _rule-abiding fuddy duddy_ of a husband worked with Naruto. Fu giggled at the comment.

So, while Naruto was busy learning how to gather natural chakra and later how to perform Toad Kata; Shima taught Fu the delicate art of Genjutsu, and how to utilize it by using sound as the catalyst. Despite the fact that Fu had always had a certain knack for genjutsu, the fact that she preferred to fight with two water swords stopped her from delving to deeply into the art. What Shima was offering was though, was teach her to cast illusions by sound alone - no hand seals required. Not only would it not interfere with her favored method of combat, but she could actually integrate it into her kenjutsu style. Though Shima showed her how to perform genjutsu by singing/croaking, Fu was able to adapt the same techniques by whistling. The girl had quite the imagination, which was the only true requirement for using genjutsu.

By the end of their training at Mount Myoboku, Fukasaku declared Naruto to be a Sage, for he had mastered the art to a level where not even Jiraiya had gotten to. At the same time, after being impressed by the girl's kenjutsu and how she seamlessly blended genjutsu-whistling into her style, Shima declared Fu to be a Sword Saint. Fukasaku and Shima then spent hours arguing about whether or not Shima had the right to give that title out. Naruto and Fu laughed at their antics. All in all, the two had grown to enjoy spending time with the toads, the landscape, and the beautiful atmosphere…if only Fu didn't feel like a cannibal every time Shima cooked something for them, it would have been perfect.

When Jiraiya returned he, once again, challenged the duo to a 2 on 1 spar. This time, Jiraiya activated his own Sage Mode, since Naruto did as well. At first, the Jiraiya had the upper hand throughout the fight, wisdom and experience beating power and youth. Though he had to stay on his toes around Fu and Naruto could match him in raw power, he was able to overwhelm the two with a carefully executed ninjutsus that left them stunned and allowed him to retreat and gather more energy. However, the duo soon adapted a strategy where Naruto would go in alone, the two Sages would fight for a while until their natural chakra was exhausted, and then Fu would replace Naruto and keep Jiraiya busy, while the blond would gather more natural chakra. The Toad Sage couldn't take a moment to replenish his own supply of natural chakra, and if he tried using that ninjutsu to stun the single target again, the second one would jump in and attack him. With his supply of natural chakra exhausted, Jiraiya was quickly overwhelmed when the two attacked together.

Together, they had beaten Jiraiya that day.

That was good, Jiraiya acknowledged. Because the next stage of their training was mastering the demonic chakra within them.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya took the two to an abandoned village somewhere in the middle of Hi no Kuni. The place was in the middle of the forest, so far away from civilization that no one had found it in years. There weren't even any roads that led to it.<p>

"I found the place about a decade ago. Judging by the bodies", both Naruto and Fu flinched at that, "No one had been by these parts for close to a century."

The two noticed how bad the other houses looked. All except a large one, near the center of the village.

"I buried the bodies and thought about telling the Hokage about it…but then figured, it wasn't like the country is particularly hurting for space right now", Jiraiya said with a grin. "So I kept the place secret, cleaned up one of the houses-", he took a moment to gesture to the only house that looked well maintained in the village. "-and decided to make this little hamlet my, home-away-from-home."

Fu frowned at the story. "How was a place this big, just lost?"

The old man frowned, "I'm not sure, but I do have a theory. How much do you know about the Shodaime?" the question was directed at Naruto.

"He could grow trees."

Jiraiya accepted the answer. That was really the only thing the younger generation remembered about the venerable leader. "During the war, his territory spanned a large stretch of land, and included a lot of villages. We're actually in that territory by the way. Anyway, every other week or so, he would change the roads, by growing new trees and burning older ones to make roads. That tactic kept his enemies from being able to locates main village. My guess is that, after the village was massacred, the Shodaime closed off all paths leading to it and just forgot about it by the time the war ended. It's all just theory though…"

The two jinchuuriki seemed to accept the answer. "It's nice…but what are we doing here?"

Jiraiya shrugged, "I just wanted a private area where I could train you both to control your demonic chakra…" With that, Jiraiya quickly summoned two Gerotora. One had been aligned to Naruto's seal since the boy was born. The other, Jiraiya had aligned to Fu's seal, a few months ago.

The next day, Jiraiya decided to open up Naruto's seal and have the boy attempt to draw on the demon's chakra. That was the plan at least. The end result was Jiraiya opening Naruto's seal and the boy falling unconscious. Both Jiraiya and Fu quickly crowded around the boy. "What's wrong with him?" the girl frantically asked.

Jiraiya frowned and examined the seal. He couldn't find anything wrong with it. He half expected the Kyuubi to try and take over the blond right now…in that case, Jiraiya had special seals ready to bind and nullify demonic chakra. Just in case.

It took Naruto about an hour to wake up. Fu hugged him the second he came to, and Jiraiya asked what had happened.

He answered by activating the Nine-tails chakra mode. His eyes turned red, and his pupils became slitted. A yellow-orange cloak of chakra wrapped around his body. Strange black symbols appeared on his chest, shoulders, and stomach. And nine long tails extended from his tailbone. He had mastered the Kyuubi's chakra. Not the way Jiraiya had envisioned…but whatever worked was fine. Naruto deactivated his new power-up and turned to the girl. "The key is love…that's how you combat the Bijuu's hate", the blond said with a grin.

Jiraiya shrugged in response, promising to get the whole story out of the blond later and turned to Fu. "I guess you're up, you wanna do this now or tomorrow." It had been a stressful day for…well, everyone. Jiraiya figured a good nights rest would be a good idea, if the girl wasn't feeling up to it right now.

Fu quickly shook her head and said, "No…I'm ready now." Jiraiya nodded and opened her seal as well. Naruto quickly caught her, expecting her to fall unconscious. They quickly examined the girl, checking that her seal was still working, and then waited. Naruto spent close to an hour, cradling the girl in his arms before he said anything, "I'm gonna kick your ass next time we spar, you old pervert."

Jiraiya frowned. At first, he thought Naruto was bragging. But there was definitely a hint of anger in his voice. "What'd I do?"

The blond glared at the old man, "You told me about my parents' sex lives."

It took a moment for that information to register. When it did, the old man paled, "What…how'd you-"

"Uhhh…" a soft groan interrupted the question and caught both of their attention. Naruto smiled at the girl and quickly mouthed 'later' to Jiraiya.

Once again, after the two had finished hugging and Fu muttered something about her mother protecting her, Jiraiya asked how it went. Her response was to activate her own chakra mode. Her orange eyes began to glow. She was covered in a skintight cloak of green chakra. With the exception of the chakra from her hands to her elbows and her feet to her knees, which was dark blue. Like Naruto, she had odd symbols around her chest and stomach, though hers were dark blue, the same color as her hands and feet. One long, vine-like, tail grew out of her tailbone. The other six 'tails' of chakra came out of the thoracic region of her spine. Six long orange wings.

Fu wasted no time in experimenting with them. That night, she learned how to fly.

* * *

><p>The duo spent another month training how to use the Bijuu's chakra effectively. They learned, instinctively, how to use the <strong>Bijuudama<strong>. Afterwards they began learning how to use the chakra in their respective fighting styles.

Naruto new favorite tactic was to use his nine-tails as hands and concurrently attack with nine different **Rasengans**. Jiraiya cursed the blond for that tactic…and the fact that the boy could now defeat him in one on one combat. He used the same style he learned during his Senjutsu training, the Toad Kata. It worked, since he was just trading in one aura for another, between the two forms. He also began coming up with new versions of the **Rasengan **which were destructive on a level that Jiraiya doubted Minato had ever dreamed of.

Fu adapted her style to midair combat, creating a fighting style where she could: attack with a water sword in each hand, a Taijutsu style that emphasizes on powerful kicks, whistling to catch someone in a sound-based Genjutsu, and using her seventh tail to form a **Rasengan**. She created a fighting style that simultaneously utilized taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu. Her superiors in Taki were complete MORONS to throw her away. She could defeat him in a one on one as well.

In Jiraiya's opinion, the only true weakness to the style was the fact that her kicks were weak…at least in comparison to her genjutsu and ninjutsu. In truth, the taijutsu style she used relied heavily on pushing off the ground with one leg, to add power to the other. That was something she couldn't always do, since her fighting style revolved around staying off the ground. Jiraiya planned to work with the girl later, and see if she could supplement her kicks by channeling some fire or lightning natured chakra through her feet.

They also learned how to go into a full Bijuu form…though that's a story, for another day.

Jiraiya never bothered trying to spar with them in a 2 on 1 from that point. It was a foregone conclusion.

* * *

><p>Once again, Jiraiya declared that he would be gone for the night, citing that he would be going into town to gather some supplies. If only the two Jinchuuriki knew that he had enough provisions sealed up to last the three of them a decade…Truly a pity that he forgot to mention that particular detail.<p>

Regardless, that night, Naruto and Fu found themselves the grassy fields that surrounded the village. Both of them were naked. Not for the first time, Naruto took a moment to appreciate how radiant the young woman before him looked, bathed in moonlight.

Fu looked at him and grinned, "You're nervous aren't you?"

The blond chuckled. "Yea…I just can't help but feel that this is the stupidest idea I've ever had." Unfortunately, from the moment Naruto mentioned his idea, Fu was convinced to follow through with it.

The girl looked offended, placing her hands on her hips. "Really, more stupid than that time you screwed up that prank and ended up tied up and covered in itching powder?"

"Umm…well…" the blond looked nervous for a moment before laughing again. "It's still pretty dangerous…I can't believe we're actually going to do this."

The girl rolled her eyes and walked up to the blond, "I won't let you fall, I promise." She immediately grabbed onto 'him' and began stroking him off. Naruto moaned and quickly pulled the girl close to him, enjoying the feel of her breasts against his chest. Not to be outdone, he reached down and slid two fingers along her slit, while his thumb played with her clit. In response, Fu clenched her eyes shut and buried her face into his shoulder.

The duo spent a few moments like this, just playing with each in the moonlit night. Their moans and heavy breathes being the only things to cut through the silence of the night. After a while, Fu released his member and pushed away his own hand…judging herself wet enough and Naruto hard enough for this to work. She looked deeply into his blue eyes, with her orange ones, and kissed him. Once they broke apart, Fu slowly, and awkwardly, pulled her lover inside of her. She had to spread her legs somewhat, which was difficult since they were still standing and she had to maintain at least some of her balance, but she managed it.

Naruto blushed at the position they were in and hugged the girl even tighter than before. They both then entered their respective Bijuu's Chakra Mode: Naruto's now orange skin, greatly contrasting her green and blue. Naruto took a moment to notice how different they both looked in their cloaked forms without any clothes. Aside from obviously lacking the outline of their clones, Naruto could easily make out Fu's nipples, both of their navels, and their respective genitalia. He found it kinda erotic.

The girl quickly wrapped her one tail around the boy's waist. "Hold on tight", she commanded.

He nodded and proceeded to wrap his own nine tails around her body.

Then, Fu began flapping her six wings and took off like a rocket.

That night, Naruto and Fu became the founding members of their world's Mile High Club (a term that would later be coined by Jiraiya).

Unfortunately, their trip proved to be short-lived when Naruto decided to try out **Minato's Super Secret Sex Jutsu™** mid-flight. Fu squealed in pleasure and lost control of herself, which caused the duo to go barreling towards the ground. After seeing the results of his experiment, Naruto stopped what he was doing and allowed his lover to land them both safely on a nearby roof, one of the ones that Jiraiya hadn't worked on. Fu immediately fell to her back, dragging Naruto with her.

Both were laughing at the experience.

"Alright" the girl began, speaking between laughs, "That" laugh "was" laugh "probably" laugh "a" laugh "bad idea", the girl relented.

Naruto managed to regain a bit of control and just smiled at the girl, "My fault entirely."

"Don't ever apologize for doing that", the girl replied with a grin, taking a moment to notice that Naruto was still inside of her. She then dropped her cloak and began thrusting her hips upwards. The blond groaned and started matching her movements. He quickly pressed himself down, stopping both his and Fu's actions.

"Change back." Fu looked at him oddly, which made him clarify his request. "Activate your cloak."

The girl grinned and quickly activated her seven-tails chakra mode.

**-xXx-**

Off a good distance away, Jiraiya was giggling like a perverted schoolboy…tears streaming down his face at the 'research' his two apprentices were giving him.

He was a little disappointed at first that they seemed to fly off so high, but grinned when they landed nearby. Even now he could clearly see the two, like beacons in the night. "This next volume is going to be the best one ever."

**-xXx-**

Fu moaned in pleasure. Aside from Naruto's piece that was going in and out of her, she didn't know which part of her felt better. Maybe it was the two hands massaging her inner thighs, or the two squeezing her butt, or the two on playing with her breasts, or the two holding her arms above her head, or the one massaging her right cheek, or the one massaging her left temple, or the one running through her hair. Within a haze of pleasure Fu actually cursed, for the first time, that she only had one actual tail. Sure, having wings had its advantages, but it was a pity that their current activity wasn't one of them. Fu had three hands to work with (her two actual hands and her tail). Naruto had a grand total of eleven.

The blond smiled at the sight of the girl squirming underneath him, her moans music to his ears. He then concentrated on the hands at her breasts (his **real** hands), activated his father's secret technique, and earned a lustful scream for his efforts. He couldn't wait to see how the girl would pay him back for this 'defeat'.

* * *

><p>One month later, <strong>Icha Icha Paradise: Spiraling Love<strong> had hit the shelves. Jiraiya smiled as held the very first two copies, before tossing one to the boy, "Here, for all of your hard work." Not getting the old man's meaning, the boy opened the books and began thumbing through the first few pages. "Where's your girl?"

Naruto gestured towards the tent, "She's napping." Naruto's eyes widened when he noticed the names of the main characters – Garuto and Fa - and quickly began scanning the pages. Naruto shut the book and glared at the old man, "You fucking pervert!"

"Super pervert kid, super pervert!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto growled, glaring daggers at the man. A pang of righteous fury filled the blond. He felt like kicking his ass, but held himself back when he figured Fu would probably wanna do that. Why take that away from her?

Jiraiya grinned, "Oh come on, most of my patrons would love it if they got some time in one of my books", the man reasoned. He decided to omit the fact that a lot of his characters _were_ based on his patrons: the Lord of Shinobi Kiruzen, the Golden Speedster Shinato, and even the masked ninja Kashaki. Funny how, despite the fact that their patrons were always able to find themselves in the book, no one else ever connected the dots.

"Fu's going to freak!"

The man shrugged, "I seem to recall that she likes my books."

Naruto actually blushed at the statement. Fu liked reading, it was one of the few things she could do back home without being glared at for the oh so terrible crime of living. Regardless, one day, around the time that Fu started traveling with them, the girl had asked if either of them had any books to read. Naruto nearly had a heart attack when Jiraiya had thrown her a copy of the first volume of Icha Icha Paradise. Though she didn't read the whole book in one sitting, she finished it with a collective time of only a few hours and immediately asked if he had another one. Jiraiya had been ready to adopt the girl at that point…which really should have stopped him from perving on them. Though she never stated outright that she liked the books, Jiraiya took the fact that she kept reading them as a good sign. Naruto's blush deepened when he thought about certain instances, during their love sessions, that the girl had made references to said books…that probably hadn't helped things. Regardless, Naruto knew for a fact that she wouldn't like this one bit, "Not when she's in them!" There was the simple fact that Jiraiya had obviously been spying to get most, if not all, of this information…she definitely wasn't going to like that.

Jiraiya shrugged again. "Maybe **she'll** appreciate being portrayed in my art."

Naruto looked at the man as if he grown a second head, "You really don't know a thing about women, do you?"

The Toad Sage actually took the comment personally.

The blond sighed and began thumbing through the book. He read a passage…and then re-read it…and re-read it…and re-read it…Naruto looked up from the book and stared wide-eyed at the old pervert, "You made the Akatsuki…a bunch of sexual deviants?"

The old man shrugged again.

**-xXx-**

Far away, Pein was engaging in one of his personal favorite pastimes. Unfortunately, when he got to that particular passage, he frowned, "I'm not amused."

**-xXx-**

"Wait…did you make Itachi Uchiha a woman?"

The old man shrugged again.

**-xXx-**

"I'm not amused", Itachi's face was beat red from embarrassment. It didn't help that his teammate, who had his own copy, was on the ground, hysterically laughing his ass off.

The Uchiha silently deliberated the advantages of casting **Amaterasu** on his teammate. In the end, he decided against it. Kisame was tolerable the majority of the time…unlike most of the other members of the organization.

**-xXx-**

"You're overreacting."

"I'm telling you, Fu's not going to like this one bit?"

"Not going to like what?" the question came from behind them. Naruto immediately flinched and paled. Jiraiya grinned and tossed the girl his second copy of his masterpiece, which Naruto comically tried to intercept mid air. He failed, and the girl easily caught the book and opened it to the first page. Being a quick reader, it wasn't a surprise to either of the guys when she began to casually flip through the pages.

Sighing the boy got up and walked away, but not before saying, "Nice knowing you pervert."

Jiraiya shrugged, he knew the girl could appreciate true art. Unfortunately, being around a young woman who openly read his books had made Jiraiya a bit overconfident…His only warning was the twitch in the girl's eye, before she suddenly transformed into her full Bijuu state.

Naruto spent the rest of the night watching his girlfriend, in Bijuu form, attempting to wipe Jiraiya off the face of the Earth, via her **Bijudama**. Naruto was actually impressed that the old man could actually outrun the flying Nanabi and even more impressed that Jiraiya had the endurance to do so until Fu finally got bored of blowing up random plots of land. The old man ended up getting away with a few scratches and some minor chakra burns. Naruto also learned that night, when being attacked by an angry Bijuu, Jiraiya screamed like a little girl…not that he could really fault the man for that one.

Regardless, Jiraiya wouldn't show his face around the two for another three weeks…and even then he stayed a good distance away from the girl and looked ready to sprint at a moments notice. Though he was very proud of this fact, Jiraiya wisely avoided telling the duo that the book was currently his best seller and it was the highest rated erotic novel in the Elemental Nations. There were even rumors that the Tsuchikage, Onoki of Both Scales, recently joined the Mile High Club.

Keeping his mouth shut was probably the smartest thing Jiraiya had ever done.

* * *

><p>One month later, the trio arrived in Konohagakure.<p>

Naruto was wearing an orange outfit, with black trimmings. He also wore a red coat, over his outfit, with black flame marking coming from the bottom. Fu's outfit consisted of a white top and a matching skirt, which showed off her midriff. Like Naruto, she also wore an identical red coat. Unlike Naruto though, she didn't have a Hitai-ate.

"Excuse me, Fu-chan." Naruto quickly leapt towards the top of a nearby. "Hey Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki has returned!"

Fu smiled at the boy's exuberance. Jiraiya laughed himself. "It's been a while for him…he sure is excited." The girl nodded in agreement.

Jumping back down, Naruto gave the girl his a foxy grin and wrapped an arm around her waist.

And that…is how Sakura found the duo. "Naruto?"

Jiraiya grinned and slunk off to the shadows. 'Former love interest is introduced the present lover…give me a sequel kid', the man mentally begged.

Naruto grinned, when he saw his former teammate, "Oh! Hey Sakura."

Both girls frowned at the blond. One frowned because she had finally been introduced to her lover's violent teammate. The other because of the scene, and because she noticed he had dropped the _–chan_ from her name.

"Naruto!"

The trio turned to see…a naked brunette waving at group. Naruto frowned (because Fu was familiar with his **Sexy jutsu**), Fu glared at the 'streaker' and unconsciously clenched her fist, and Sakura just stared at the 'girl' in shock.

A puff of smoke later and the girl was replaced with Konohamaru. "Hey Boss, how'd that one look?" Fu actually visibly relaxed when she saw the 'streaker' was just some kid using the perverted jutsu that Naruto had come up with.

Naruto just gave a slight chuckle, noticing Moegi and Udon nearby. "Konohamaru, I've outgrown that jutsu…and you shouldn't use it either."

Sakura was shocked at the statement. It seemed to her that Naruto really had matured over the last few years.

"Besides, if you act more mature, you can get a girlfriend that will let you do all kinds of perverted stuff to her." Naruto quickly pulled Fu close to him, reached down to grab her ass, and pressed his lips to hers, causing the girl to giggle into his mouth. When they broke away, Naruto noticed that Konohamaru was actually looking at his Boss with stars in his eyes, as was Udon. Moegi had a blush on her cheeks.

Sakura though…

"Na-ru-to!" She had seen where his hand had gone. She clenched her fist and raised it to give her former teammate a good thumping, "You pervert."

Past experience kicking in, Naruto quickly flinched in preparation for the strike that he knew was coming. It never struck though.

The blond opened his eyes slowly, to see that Fu had easily caught Sakura's arm by the wrist. The pinkette just stared at the green-haired girl in shock. In one motion, Fu quickly pulled the younger girl close to her, so that they were face to face. The killer intent the Jinchuuriki was exuding was enough to keep Sakura silent. "I'm only going to say this once: Don't. Hit. Him. Again. Is that, in any way, unclear?"

Seeing her own life flash between her eyes, 'Wow I was really fat when I was younger', the girl quickly shook her head.

"Good", Fu released the girl, which caused Sakura to lose her balance and go stumbling to the ground, and grabbed onto a stunned Naruto's arm and proceeded to pull him away.

Konohamaru looked at the couple walk away, stars still in his eyes. "Wow…I gotta get myself a girlfriend." Udon nodded in agreement. Moegi took a step closer to the Sandaime's grandson.

**-xXx-**

Further down the street, Naruto happened to see another group of people he happened to recognize. "Hey Kiba, what's up?"

The Inuzuka gave the blond a nervous grin, "Hey, Naruto." He nodded towards the green haired girl, "Haven't caught your name yet?"

"Fu", she replied.

Kiba nodded, "Nice to meet ya…I think", he added the last part silently, glancing nervously to his right

"Wow, Akamaru got big."

The dog barked in reply.

Naruto then turned towards the girl next to Kiba, "How's it going, Hinata?"

No answer. She was smiling, but she seemed to be staring off beyond him, back towards where he had been talking to Sakura and Konahamaru, as if lost in her own little world.

The blond frowned at the girl, "What's up with her?"

"Ummm…she's tired?" Kiba replied, hoping he would accept the answer.

"Hmm, weird", Naruto replied and turned to the last person in the group, "Shino?" The hooded figure nodded. "Wow…I almost didn't recognize you in that get up, you look kinda cool."

Shino nodded, but chose not to reply. Behind his glasses, he kept shooting glances at the green haired girl. His bugs were acting strange…a mixture of excitement, fear, and…worship? Odd.

"Anyway, we really should be heading up to see baa-chan, so I'll see you later. Kiba, Akamaru, Shino." The two boys nodded, and the dog barked, in response. Naruto then nodded towards Hinata, who hadn't moved a millimeter since he had arrived. "Hinata."

The blond frowned and just shrugged…muttering something about weird girls. He wrapped his arm around Fu and quickly led her down the street.

Before they were out of earshot, Shino heard her ask, "Does she even blink?"

Both boys sighed and Kiba raised his hand and snapped his fingers in front of Hinata. No response. "Think we should take her back home? Not like she can do a mission while impersonating a statue." Shino shrugged and helped Kiba pick the girl up before tossing her over Akamaru's back. "Damn though, who'd have thought Naruto would come back with a girl like that…sign me up for the next training trip with Jiraiya-sama." Shino reached over and cuffed the dog ninja across the head. "Owww! What the hell?"

Shino pointed at their frozen teammate, "I'm pretty sure she can still hear you."

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Jiraiya found himself in front of the Godaime Hokage.<p>

"So, tell me where they're at right now?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya grinned. "Under normal conditions, I would say Naruto can take on most of the Jounin in the village, and Fu can probably ranked up to an elite Jounin…could probably even give you a run for your money." Tsunade scoffed at the proclamation. She'd believe it when she sees it. Jiraiya thought about his answer again with a frown. Naruto never really did fight _normally_ anymore, not when he had access to Senjutsu. To him, Sage Mode **was** normal. It was second nature to him. "Oh, and Naruto knows the Sage Arts."

That caught Tsunade's attention. "Really?"

The male Sannin nodded, "Yep. If he goes into Sage Mode, he's easily at my level…at least in terms of power."

The medic-nin frowned, "Your level, with or without your own Sage Mode?"

"With." Tsunade snorted in amusement. "Hey give me a break, the kid managed to master it and I never really did."

Before the woman could reply, the door to her office opened up and in came her assistance. "Tsunade-sama." Tsunade nodded towards her assistant, and long time friend. "Naruto-kun and his friend are here." Tsunade rolled her eyes at the way her assistance said the word 'friend'.

"Send them in."

Not waiting to be told, Naruto quickly let himself into the office, "Thanks, Shizune-neechan."

The young medic-nin nodded towards Naruto, and the green-haired girl who followed him, before taking her place behind her mentor.

Tsunade smiled at her adopted little brother, "How's it going Naruto?"

"I'm great Baa-chan", Naruto replied with a grin before pointing in the general direction of the Hokage's Monument. "I see they decided to add your ugly mug to the mountain."

Tsunade's eye twitched, and she tossed a paperweight at the blond…causing him to fall over. The other three present in the room sighed at the blond's lack of tact (8). "And you're Fu from Taki?"

The girl nodded.

Tsunade eyes zeroed in on the girl, as if trying to assess every minute detail about her. "Jiraiya tells me you want to join our shinobi forces."

Fu nodded again. In truth, she just wanted to be with Naruto. However, being a kunoichi was really the only thing she knew how to do. That was one of the reasons that being kicked out of her village had been such a huge blow to her.

"Well this is going to be a huge pain in the ass", the old woman sighed, thinking about the grief certain members of her council were going to give her. "I'm going to have Naruto's former sensei evaluate you. Kakashi, get in here."

One of the windows in the office opened up, allowing the copycat ninja to step inside. "Yo!"

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!"

The copycat quickly nodded back, "Naruto."

Tsunade cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, "Anyway, if you prove to be as good as Jiraiya says you are…there shouldn't be a problem in having you join us." Fu nodded. The old woman had, essentially said, _I'll help you, just make it sure you're worth my time_. "Though you will be placed under of a probation period of three years."

Fu frowned, "Under what terms?"

"You won't be allowed to leave the village without permission. You'll have to go through a number of psychological evaluations from one of our top interrogators. You'll only be allowed to take missions with a jounin to supervise you", she quickly pointed towards Kakashi, "And you won't be allowed to go on anything over a C-rank until the end of your evaluation." The woman turned towards Jiraiya, "You said she's been with you for about a year and a half, right?" The Toad Sage nodded in response. Tsunade just sighed, "Poor girl." Jiraiya nearly fell over. "She doesn't look crazy, so we can probably add points to her psychological evaluations." That time, Jiraiya really did fall over. Both Naruto and Shizune were trying really hard to suppress their laughter. Fu was far too nervous to laugh at the pervert's misfortune. "And we can subtract eighteen months from her probation period. Does that sound good to you?"

Fu nodded with a smile, "What rank will I start off as."

"Genin, and I don't care what you were in Taki, so don't even bother telling me."

The green-haired girl shut her mouth and merely nodded.

Tsunade then glanced between Kakashi, Naruto, and Fu. "Kakashi, I want a full evaluation of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Fu…what's your last name?"

Fu frowned and shook her head, "I don't have a surname." In truth, she never knew her mother's name…and she refused to go by her father's.

"Just call her Fu Uzumaki", Naruto replied with a grin. The girl's face heated up at the comment, and tried to look away from…well everyone. Jiraiya and Kakashi chuckled at the comment. Shizune blushed and giggled. Tsunade just looked amused.

"-and Fu Uzumaki." She said, finishing her earlier sentence. "I'll inform Sakura, just meet in training ground twenty seven in an hour. Dismissed."

Naruto and Fu turned and left the room. Strangely, instead of disappearing like he normally did, Naruto swore he heard Kakashi ask Jiraiya for an autograph. Unfortunately, they were out of earshot before he could hear anything else.

**-xXx-**

After Kakashi had left, Tsunade turned to Jiraiya and noticed the shit-eating grin on his face. "What the hell are you smiling about?"

The old man cringed. He had been smiling because Kakashi had asked him to autograph his brand new volume of Icha Icha Paradise, which starred Kakashi's new students. Like everyone else, Kakashi didn't seem to notice when someone he personally knew was portrayed in his favorite series. For someone who liked to 'look underneath the underneath', he sure as hell tended to ignore what was right in front of him. Regardless, he wasn't about to share those thoughts with Tsunade. He really didn't want to die at the young age of fifty-four. So he decided to deflect. "I just forgot to mention another skill the two had."

The woman frowned, "And that would be?"

Jiraiya's grin was nearly ear-to-ear. "I'll let you find out on your own."

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Naruto and Fu arrived to Naruto's old apartment building. The blond frowned and fished through is pocket for the key. He silently wondered how bad it looked…he was never cleaned much when he lived their. It was also rather small…he wondered if she would like it.<p>

Sighing, the boy opened the apartment that hadn't been opened in nearly three years. "Home sweet home."

Fu walked in and seemed to scan every inch of it. It was a studio apartment. With the only other door their leading to, what Fu correctly assumed to be, a bathroom.

It wasn't dirty, just a bit dusty. And Naruto cursed when he saw the condition his plants were in. He forgot to ask someone to water them for him. He'd need to replace them.

"It's lovely…cozy really", the girl smiled back and walked around analyzing the furniture.

Naruto smiled, glad that the girl approved. "So, we still have about a forty-five minutes, what do you wanna do till then?" Maybe they could take a tour around the village? He could show her the joys of Ichiraku Ramen.

Fu answered Naruto's question, and stopped his current trail of thoughts, by sitting down on his bed and giving him a naughty smile.

The Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi laughed and walked up to the girl, "I love you Fu Uzumaki."

~End~

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: How Naruto and Fu caused a Village-wide panic.<strong>

Naruto, Fu, and Sakura stood in front of Kakashi, at training ground twenty-seven. Sakura, still upset that she had been chastised, kept a healthy distance away from the couple, and kept sending glances towards the two.

Kakashi quickly pulled out a camera, "Now, before I forget." He quickly took a picture of Naruto and Fu. "I'll be right back." The trio blinked and stared at the man in shock.

**-xXx-**

Hiding in the trees Tsunade could only stare at Kakashi in shock, "What the fuck is he doing?"

Jiraiya and Shizune shrugged.

**-xXx-**

Exactly two grounds down, one could find team Gai going through yet another long training session. That was, until Gai's eternal rival decided to show up and slap a picture down in front of Gai.

"Hey, my student is dating _that_! Beat that, Gai!" Kakashi laughed and walked away.

Gai just looked at the picture and quickly fell to his knees, "NOOO, MY ETERNAL RIVAL'S COOL AND HIP WAYS HAVE BEEN PASSED DOWN TO THE NEXT GENERATION!"

Lee tried to console Gai, and declare that he would find a hotter girl…or he would run around Konoha a hundred times on his pinkies.

Tenten just stood motionless, not sure what to say to any of that.

Neji just looked down at the picture and sighed, "That explains a lot."

**-xXx-**

Kakashi returned to the training ground twenty-seven exactly three minutes later. "Alright then, sorry about that." The man just ignored the stares the teenagers were sending him. "Anyway, you know the drill, right?" Kakashi said, pulling out three bells. "Try to get a bell. Come at me with the intent to kill, or you'll never get a bell, blah blah blah." Kakashi pulled up his Hitai-ate, revealing his **Sharingan**.

Sakura was on edge the moment she saw it.

Naruto and Fu just grinned at each other, and quickly turned into full-sized Bijuu.

…

…

…

Sakura looked at the scene in shock and fear. Tsunade and Shizune paled. Jiraiya laughed.

Kakashi had an aneurysm and was admitted into the hospital a few minutes later.

Through out Konoha, citizens saw the two Bijuu, one of which was the Kyuubi no-FREAKING-Kitsune. Civilians fled in terror. Certain members of the Hokage's council had heart attacks. Some shinobi were braved enough to scramble to try and find the Hokage. Others, including some of the most battle-hardened ANBU in the village, just dropped to their knees and cried.

All in all, EVERYONE knew that Naruto Uzumaki had returned to the village…and he brought a friend.

Jiraiya would later lecture the two about the importance of only using their Full Bijuu modes in case of emergencies.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's the end. Let me know how I did. Also, I wanted to make a comment about certain things.**

**1. For those of you who got that reference…THANK YOU! But, for those of you who didn't, there is an anime named Zatch Bell. In this anime they have a song that is titled "Let's Grope some breasts" (or something to that affect). Obviously, the censors would never allow something like that over here, especially for a children's show, so they changed the title and lyrics to "Hey Hey Let's Dance All Day". Why they didn't bother to try and cut out the singer's movements is beyond me…**

**2. That joke was adapted from an episode of the show, "Two and a Half Men."**

**3. Seriously, who comes up with these names?**

**4. Obviously I adapted that from the saying, "When in Rome."**

**5. Okay, since I know somebody is going to comment on this I'm going to go ahead and say that there is a very VERY good chance that I am ****underestimating**** the power of a stage one Rasengan. And if I am…there is a very good possibility that what Naruto did was NOT sensual…but stupid and possibility fatal for Fu. I know stage one is all about projecting chakra and rotating it. Stage two is about power. Does that mean that stage one has NO power behind it? Well, I don't know. In this particular fic, I'm working under the assumption that the stage one Rasengan doesn't have enough power to do any harm to human tissue. And for those of you who don't like that answer, Naruto basically projected the Rasengan inside of Fu's body, it would come in contact with her own chakra and negate any harmful affects. And if anyone isn't happy with that response either, I'll go ahead and say that both Fu and Kushina are Jinchuuriki, and that their bodies are (super)naturally stronger than the average Kunoichi, who have bodies stronger than the average woman. So in the end, what I'm trying to say is…leave me alone.**

**6. In here, Kakuzu is Genre savvy enough to know that the Akatsuki cloak is a source of immortality.**

**7. It's been a while since we've heard anything about the other Akatsuki members (at least the ones that don't have super powered eyes), but I seem to recall that Kakuzu kept killing his old partners, and was only teamed up with Hidan, because Hidan happened to be an immortal. So, I decided to play with that idea.**

**8. In case anyone wants to question why Fu protected Naruto against Sakura, but not against Tsunade…Naruto openly called his leader ugly and kinda deserved what he got. Naruto didn't do anything to Sakura, aside from grabbing Fu's butt…which really wasn't any of Sakura's business, even if it was indecent to do in the middle of a street.**

**Few other last minute notes, Minato's Super Secret Sex Jutsu™** **is totally mine you can't have them…unless you review this story.**

**Fu is always hard for me to write about…she's essentially an OC with a canon given background…so I hope I wrote her well here. I didn't want her to be Gaara (Chunin exams) levels of crazy, but I wanted to show that she was damaged by the burden she bore. I hope that showed through.**

**Her Bijuu-chakra-mode took me a while to finalize. In the end, I figure I could choose between something like what Naruto had (human-looking) or what Killer B had (something more beastly). Since I was planning that heard lemon, I decided on making her look more human. For those of you curious why six of her 'tails' ended up as wings, I invite you to look up a picture of the Nanabi. It clearly has six wings growing out of the base of it's seventh tail. I just decided to have the wings come out of the middle of her back, than out of her tailbone. Think it looks better.**

**Anyway, like I said earlier this IS my first time writing a lemon, and I would appreciate any feedback you guys would give me. If I get enough good feedback, I may eventually attempt one for Naruto: Apprentice. So, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To my beloved fans who gave me nearly three hundred reviews on a one-shot, this is for you.**

**No lemons in this one (don't feel like getting in trouble). Though there is some sexual content, so respect the M-rating.**

* * *

><p>Things had gone to hell, Naruto thought as he watched Orochimaru, Sasuke and Kabuto escaping.<p>

It should have been a simple mission. They had finally gotten a lead that _should_ have taken them directly to Sasuke, the first one in nearly three years. When they finally reached the boy, he somehow managed to hold off Naruto, Fu, Sakura, Kakashi and Sai. Until Orochimaru and Kabuto returned to extract him.

Mind you, that was with the two Jinchuuriki holding back. Apparently Sai was under the command of an enemy faction within Konoha, and they were, under no circumstances, not allowed to let the boy see their true power. Naruto hadn't even been allowed to go into Sage Mode around the ROOT-nin.

THUMP. Sai slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Looking passed him, he saw his girlfriend whistling a merry tune. Naruto turned back and grinned. Both he and Fu transformed, into their respective Bijuu Chakra Modes, in an instant.

In a flash, Naruto was in front of Orochimaru…with eleven **Rasengans** heading right for the man. To the boy's disappointment, the Snake Sannin didn't really have much to say. In spite of all the speeches, the threats, the needlessly giving away his motivation and plans, the trying to move his opponents to despair before killing him…despite his very reputation as a cunning linguists. When everything was said and done, Orochimaru merely uttered a grunt right before he died. Caught in a maelstrom of eleven spiraling spheres, the Snake Sannin was all but vaporized.

Sasuke's and Kabuto's eyes widened at the sight. Kabuto, who was behind Sasuke, was batted away by a flying, literally _flying_, kick.

Sasuke turned to look at the girl before turning back to Naruto. Much like the battle with Lee three years back, Sasuke was treated with the sight of his Sharingan telling him exactly how his opponent would attack him, while his body was unable to react. Naruto's grinning face was the last thing he saw before darkness took him.

* * *

><p><strong>Icha Icha Paradise: Spiraling Love (pt 2 – Minato's Formidable Poker Face)<strong>

**~Before Returning to Konoha~**

The three members of Team Jiraiya were emotional rocks for each other. Those rocks weren't needed more than on the jinchuurikis respective birthdays. Birthdays were hard on jinchuurikis, especially ones like Naruto who were born on the same day that they were _sealed_.

Naruto's birthday wasn't just hard on Naruto, but on Jiraiya as well. On the boy's first birthday, whilst on the training trip, Naruto adamantly refused to get out of bed. Before resorting to outright dragging the blond, Jiraiya managed to coerce Naruto out of the room with promises of sweets and festival games. The older man was disappointed that the promises of loose women and fun times failed to sway the blond. It was fortunate, that they happened to be passing through a village that was in the middle of a festival. Thinking back, Naruto presumed that it wasn't actually luck that led them there on October tenth. Either way, the duo enjoyed each others company for most of the morning until Naruto got over his funk and became his normal outgoing self. Then Jiraiya, disappeared, something that Naruto only barely noticed.

Jiraiya, for his part, was just as miserable as Naruto. The Toad Sage was an orphan, just like both Naruto and Minato had been. He'd been alone his whole life, that is, until he met Minato. Sure, he constantly said that Orochimaru was like a brother. Hiruzen Sarutobi was like a father. Tsunade Senju was like a girlfriend. Jiraiya constantly said that Minato was his son. Not 'like' his son, HIS son. Blood didn't mean a damn thing in Jiraiya's opinion, Minato was _his_ since the age of 6 when Team Jiraiya had been created. He never had that much of a connection with the other genins he taught, nor the Ame orphans. Sure, he cared for each and every single one of them, and even associated with the ones that were still alive. In spite of the fact that he would lay down his life for each and every single one of them, he never had the same connection with them that he had with Minato. He reasoned that it was probably his own fault more than anything else. Either way, it was the reason that October tenth was such a hard day for the man. He lost his son.

So after waking up Naruto, who was _like_ a grandson to him, Jiraiya tried his hardest to cheer the boy up and spend some time with him. Since he knew that Naruto never really enjoyed his birthdays, few jinchuurikis did, Jiraiya wanted to make sure that he at least got to have some fun while the boy was under his care. Then, hypocritically, Jiraiya ghosted away from the boy, found a twenty-four hour bar and started drinking himself to oblivion. Sometime before midnight, Naruto managed to find him and, after winning a drinking contest, Naruto let the old man lean on him as he guided the Toad Sage back to their inn room.

And why wouldn't he? Jiraiya was _like _a grandfather to him.

The dynamic barely changed when Fu joined the group, about a month later.

Though she never actually told either of them when her birthday was, Jiraiya managed to surmise an approximation. On January twenty-fifth, the girl behaved moody and distant. The latter was especially surprising in those first few months, since she normally behaved rather clingy when she first joined the party. His estimate narrowed down three days later when they found the young woman hiding in her sleeping bag, refusing to come out for breakfast. Putting his plan into motion, Jiraiya grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his orange jacket and threw his ass off a cliff. That had the desired the affect; the girl sprung out of her tent and looked over the side of the ledge. To her relief, she saw Naruto sitting on top of Gamabunta's head. Both boy and toad were swearing up a storm. Turning to glare at the old man, Fu was shocked to see that he had disappeared...along with their camping supplies. When Naruto got back up to where they were camping, Fu presented him with a note, the only proof of the old man's actions/presence. It was a map, with a toad, who happened to have a Jiraiya-esque hairstyle, etched in the corner. It also had an arrow pointing from the toad to a nearby town, with the name _Hikari's_ scribbled next to it.

The teens followed the map, planning to give the old man a good thrashing. Fu for nearly giving her a heart attack and Naruto for nearly giving him a heart attack via throwing his ass over a cliff...AGAIN! They eventually found the village in question, though were surprised to hear that it was _not_ named _Hikari_. The man they spoke with actually referred them to a famous restaurant overlooking the ocean. Following the man's directions, they arrived at the restaurant and asked about Jiraiya. Instead the owner simply gave them each a parcel. They each received swimwear and some cash. Naruto also received a neatly wrapped gift, with instructions to give it to Fu when the _mood was right_. Not quite sure what he meant, Naruto simply handed the shiny green box to the girl.

The mint-haired girl started at the box for several moments, before her eyes began to water. "You're giving me a birthday gift?"

And then Naruto understood.

The girl had tenderly opened the gift, not quite sure what to expect. Only one person had ever given her gifts before...and those were always weapons and clothing...practical items for a kunoichi. Jiraiya gift was a collection of novels. Not ones that _he_ would ever read, since they had too much plot and dialogue, and not enough sex and violence, but the set he gave her were critically acclaimed. She treasured the gift. It was the only gift she had ever received that was just for fun and not _practical_. The first gift that had made her feel like a human and not like a weapon.

They later found out that her birthday was the _next_ day. Still, she loved the effort they made for her. The teens changed outfits and spent most of the day at the beach. They also spent the following day, January twenty-ninth, celebrating_, _since it was her _actual_ birthday.

Those two days, Jiraiya kept an eye on them from a distance. He was glad that they enjoyed themselves. And since _he_ had done good, he decided he could reward himself with loose women and fun times.

Things became business as usual after that. The two Jinchuuriki got back to training, nearly every day, and Jiraiya got back to balancing the life of a sensei, Konoha's premiere spymaster, and the greatest pornomancer in the Elemental Nations. At least, until eight odd months later, when Naruto's birthday came around.

Senjutsu training was probably the most difficult training that Naruto had ever gone through, with the added danger of polymorphing into a stone statue if he screwed up. Still, Naruto jumped on it with the same gusto that he gave everything he ever did. He woke up that morning, unsurprised to see Fu already gone. While Naruto normally liked to sleep in for an extra hour, or two if time permitted, Fu preferred to get up early.

He got out of the bed, which was fortunately human-sized and walked out of the bedroom to find Fu, Pa and Ma waiting for him.

In unison, they greeted him: "Happy Birthday Naruto-kun/chan."

Having completely forgotten his birthday, Naruto stood dumbfounded. Though if he had remembered his birthday, he probably would have still been dumbfounded at the sight of Fu's little yukata, which showed off a generous portion of her long legs. Regarding forgetting his birthday, Naruto always found it difficult to keep track of what day it was when they were out in the field. Though they were technically in the toad village, the Toad Clan didn't follow the same calendar so he still had had no idea what month it was.

Seeing their faces, Naruto smiled, "Thanks a lot." He happily embraced his girlfriend, hugged Ma and then accepted a hand-to-webbed-hand shake from Fukasaku. After a hearty breakfast of ladybug eggs, earthworm bacon, plus beetle cookies for desert (Toad Clan gourmet was not for those with a delicate stomach, in fact only: jinchuuriki; S-ranked ninjas; and any member of the Akimichi clan, could hope to stomach Shima's cooking) Naruto went outside and greeted the other toads that he had gotten to know during his stay in the mountain village. Gamakichi and Gamatatsu greeted him right away. Though they were getting too big to carry, Naruto allowed them both to ride on his shoulders that day. Things went to hell when Naruto met up with the Toad Boss, Gamabunta. It was long due that they had a sake drinking contest together and the Boss held Naruto to the ancient right of passage.

Naruto's resistance to poisons were put the limit, but even it could not keep up with a Toad that was easily a hundred times larger than Naruto. The blond had to drink exactly forty two saucers of alcohol to match one of Gamabunta's, all the while wondering where the hell the Toads got so much sake. The blond eventually succumbed and fainted.

It was a few minutes after ten in the morning when Naruto fainted. Sadly, he wouldn't wait up until eleven at night. Still, his first birthday with his girlfriend was quite memorable…and eleven pm was not the end of the night.

**-xXx-**

Naruto woke up to the sight of his girlfriend looking down at him. "You lost", she said matter-of-factly.

It took him a moment to realize that his head was resting on the girl's lap. The feel of bare thigh made him blush. Naruto frowned. "He cheated."

Fu raised an eyebrow, "He cheated?" Naruto smiled and nodded at the question. Fu looked up for a moment, pretending to think over Naruto's accusation. After a moment, Fu looked down. "Why didn't _you_ cheat?"

Naruto frowned again. "Why didn't I cheat?"

Fu giggled and patted Naruto on both shoulders. Naruto, reluctantly, got off of her. Slowly rising to his feet, Naruto rubbed his head. He turned around to see his lover had walked over to a nearby lake. "Wanna go for a swim?"

Naruto frowned. "Too late…besides, I don't have a swimsuit."

Fu shrugged and pulled on the sash of her yukata. With a flourish, she tossed the sash to the side…and her yukata fell off her shoulders a moment later, revealing her bronze skin.

Naruto had only a moment to admire the sight before the Nanabi Jinchuuriki dove into the water. Momentarily upset, the blond waited for the girl to resurface. After waiting for what felt like minutes, Naruto walked closer to the pool of water and crouched down at the edge. Despite the crystalline water and the bright moon, he wasn't quite able to see his girlfriend in the darkness. Still, he was only mildly surprised when a pair of arms rose out from the water—"WOAH!" SPLASH—and pulled him in.

Whilst submerged, Naruto took a moment to berate himself. He had probably pulled that trick well over a dozen times back in the Academy. He wondered if that was what Jiraiya meant when he said that naked women acted as a negative force multiplier on a man's intelligence.

Swimming to the surface, he was treated to the sound of his lover giggling. "That was not funny!"

From two feet away, the mint-haired girl gave him a wide grin, still giggling, "Heheh, it was a little funny. Besides, you still smelled like alcohol."

"Maybe…but did you have to get my ninja outfit wet. You know how annoying it is to dry this thing?"

Fu's smile shifted in a way that got his blood pumping. She swam closer to him, wrapped her arms around him and pulled herself close to him. "I'll make it up to you", she whispered, running her hand over the back of his head.

Naruto blushed for just a moment, before wincing.

"Whoops, sorry about that." Fu ran her finger tips over the spot on Narutos head, barely brushing the spot she had touched him before. "That's a bad bump."

"Yea, Gama-jiji is just trying to keep me from screwing up; I kinda wonder if he actually needs to hit me that hard though."

"I would have thought the Kyuubi would have healed this for you, by now."

Naruto shook his head. "Gama-jiji said that the staff kind of makes it difficult for the bastard fox to heal." Naruto turned away form the girl and frowned. "It's funny, I can't even remember a time when I healed this slow."

Fu frowned at that. "It's weird. I can still remember a time when I didn't have the Nanabi inside of me?"

"Really?" Naruto cocked an eyebrow at that. "I didn't know. I just assumed that you got it when you were a baby like me." Gaara had been the same way as him. He'd been a Jinchuuriki since birth.

Fu shook her head. "I was actually eight when I became the container." She turned her head away from Naruto, looking off into the distance. "It was a competition actually."

"What?"

"They made it into a game. They gathered all eight of us, we were all related to the Leader of the Village in some way." The orange-eyed girl's face scrunched up. "We all competed in front of the village." Her expression darkened further, "They cheered us on throughout the whole thing. The winner of the competition was the one who won more games than the other seven." Fu turned back to face the blond, unshed tears in her eyes. "I won."

Naruto growled and pulled the girl closer to him. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

Fu took a moment to enjoy the tight hug before she shook his head. "Don't be. At least I got a good eight years before those bastards turned on me. I can't imagine what it must have been like to have been born that way."

The blond shrugged. "I don't really mind…it eventually led me to you", Naruto finished with his patented grin™.

Fu giggled at that. "Wow, what a line. I think that deserves a reward."

"Well, you still owe me for wetting my ninja outfit."

Fu smiled and brushed her lips against Naruto's.

* * *

><p>The Fourth Shinobi War officially started when the masked man known as Tobi challenged the Five Great Shinobi leaders at the Kage Summit held in Iron country. Unofficially, most agreed that the Great War started months earlier, when the terrorist group, the Akatsuki, began attacking the various villages in order to capture nine Jinchuuriki.<p>

It all started when two of the missing-nin, Suna's Sasori and Iwa's Deidara, attacked and captured the Suna's Kazekage and Jinchuuriki, Sabaku no Gaara. Team Kakashi composed of: Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Fu Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno were already on route to Suna on a diplomatic mission. At Suna, they were joined by a fifth person, a Suna Kunoichi named Chiyo, and moved to intercept the Kazekage's kidnappers. With Naruto's Senjutsu training, and the tracking abilities he learned from Jiraiya, Naruto managed to lead the team to the cave the two missing-nins were hiding out in just as they began laying traps.

The battle commenced and ended with the lives with the rescue team taking the lives of the two Akatsuki members. Chiyo took Sasori's body, as well as the desecrated body of the Sandaime Kazekage, back to Sunagakure. The Konoha-nins took Deidara, planning to take the bounty on him. Gaara was recovered and healed on his injuries.

Accounts remain sketchy, but rumors indicate that Naruto and Fu had a long talk with Gaara. Though few knew what was discussed during that time, reports seemed to indicate a change in the Kazekage. When he returned to the village, he took an extended leave of absence. When he returned, people swore that he seemed a lot…happier. Though, again, accounts were sketchy.

Over the next few months, the Akatsuki continued their actions, though they left in peace for the time being Suna and notably avoided Konoha like it was a plague. Though a team from Konoha briefly engaged a pair of the Akatsuki, Kakuzu and Hidan; the pair quickly retreated. While that was going on, Jiraiya the Toad Sage went to investigate Amegakure.

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki awoke that morning to find he was, disappointedly, alone. Over the years he had grown so accustomed to the extra warmth his lover's body provided that it hit him like a icy deluge whenever he woke up to find her absent. It didn't help that they normally spent quite a large amount of time, upon waking up, cuddling. Sighing in disappointment, the blond crawled out of bed.<p>

After going through his morning routine (brush, bath, etc.) Naruto left his bedroom and made his way towards the kitchen. A few years ago, both him and Fu had moved out of his old apartment into this one. Though it was only a little bigger than his old apartment, it had the advantage of not being a studio. Their current home was a two-bedroom apartment on the third floor. Since the two shared a bedroom, the second room was nothing but a guestroom that had never been used. They had originally thought of using it as a hobby room…but as it turned out neither of them needed a whole room for that. Naruto, who enjoyed growing plants, much preferred to keep his plants all over the apartment and not confined to a single room. Fu, who loved reading novels, just needed a place to sit…and maybe a shelf. They'd probably find a function for the room _eventually_.

As he began gathering the ingredients he needed to make his favorite breakfast (Read: Ramen), he began wondering what it was that Fu had to do that morning. He seemed to remember that she had mentioned it last night…sadly he couldn't quite remember exactly what it was. 'Something about having to go into work early today?' the blond rubbed his head. He _probably_ shouldn't have been relying on his long-term memory while Fu and he were…being intimate.

**-xXx-**

Fu arrived back home about ten minutes later. Silently letting herself in, the girl was treated to a loud moan, which obviously came from her boyfriend. "Oh Kami! So good…" Fu cocked an eyebrow at that. "Oh man…I want you inside of me!" Her face flushed and she was treated to an abnormally obscene slurping sound. When she rounded the corner she saw Naruto was messily eating a large bow of ramen. Seeing her from his peripherals, Naruto turned and gave the girl he loved a fond greeting, "Yo, Fu-chan!"

The girl gave him a playful grin. "Would you two like to be alone?"

Naruto blinked innocently. "I swear, this isn't what…" he paused a few moments, looking around nervously, "…alright it's exactly what it looks like."

Fu just shook her head in amusement before walking towards the blond. She rounded the table and hugged the blond from behind. "Good morning Naru-kun."

Naruto leaned back a bit, enjoying his girlfriend's warm, soft body pressing up against him. "Good morning to you to." Naruto took a few quick chews before swallowing the mouthful of noodles and broth. He nearly asked her where'd she gone to…but felt a bit too embarrassed to do so. "So…free day, what do you want to do today."

"Well I'm supposed to be meeting Sayuri at eleven. After that…I don't know." Sayuri was a friend that Fu made within a few weeks of arriving in Konoha. She had graduated a year before Naruto did, placing her in the same year as the members of team Gai. Fu knew her as a loud, foul-mouthed kunoichi who had recently joined T&I. Most people who knew her back in her Academy days, remembered her as an introverted wallflower…not unlike the Hyuuga girl in Naruto's year. Of course, that had been before she had been subjected to the personalities of her former teammates. An overbearing bossy know-it-all, a lazy pervert who made a dirty joke every other sentence, and a Jounin-sensei who had been nicknamed 'Gai-lite' (half the energy, all the crazy). Apparently, it left her with some issues that she seriously needed to work out…which is why she was enjoying her work in T&I.

"Long meeting?"

"Just lunch."

Naruto grinned, "We still have most of the day…"

Tap-tap tap-tap

Naruto turned towards the source of the tapping, the window, and scowled. "Know any good recipes for Messenger Hawks?" he asked, as Fu released him, much to his disappointment, and walked towards the window.

"We could try making something up, but I'd probably just end up burning it." Neither of the two had had much luck attempting to cook a complicated dish. She opened the window and grabbed the message the bird had been carrying.

"That'd be insulting enough", the blond mumbled. "Me, you or both?"

Fu frowned, "Both. Tsunade-sama wants us in ASAP."

"Damn, was hoping we'd be able to spend at least a few hours together", he said before shoveling down the rest of his ramen. An emergency meeting with Tsunade likely meant that she had a mission for the two of them.

"Who knows, maybe she just wants to tell us something", Fu offered.

Naruto grinned. He leaned in close and brushed his lips against hers. "Let's go see then."

**-xXx-**

The trip to the Hokage's Tower was uneventful. The actual meeting though…

"JIRAIYA WAS WHERE?" Naruto asked, a bit of anger and worry swelling up in his chest.

"He _was_ in Amegakure", the woman repeated with more than a little annoyance in her tone. She wasn't annoyed with Naruto, despite his yelling. She was actually annoyed with Jiraiya who hadn't reported that he intended to infiltrate the Akatsuki's home village.

Fu herself looked rather pale. Though she had a connection with others in her village, Jiraiya was probably one of the first _normal_ humans that she could honestly say she cared for. He was also the first _normal_ person, whom she felt reciprocated those feelings. "Is he alright?"

Tsunade placed her elbows on her tables and rested her chin on her hands. "Like I said, he _was_ in Amegakure." Both Naruto and Fu let out a breath that they hadn't known they were holding. "He left the area as soon as he was done with his investigation."

Fu actually looked hopeful. "Did he find them?"

"Unfortunately, he didn't." Both Naruto and Fu turned to the new voice. Shizune had walked in with a familiar figure.

"Sennin Ji-chan."

The Toad Sage Fukasaku smiled as the young man gave him a respectful bow. "Naruto-kun", he replied, returning Naruto's bow.

Behind the blond, Tsunade stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of him, not quite believing what she was seeing it. "How…" with that one word, she had gathered everyone's attention. Tsunade locked eyes with Fukasaku, "How the hell did you get him to respect you like that?"

Fukasaku, Shizune and Fu sweat-dropped at that statement. Naruto turned the blond Sannin and shrugged. "I dunno. He accepts his age; he ain't living a lie like you are-"

Uzumaki met fist, Uzumaki met wall…face first.

Again, Fukasaku, Shizune and Fu sweat-dropped. Turning back to the toad, Fu gave her own bow, "Fukasaku-sama."

Fukasaku smiled and bowed to the girl. "Hello, Fu-chan. Ma has been asking after you."

"I miss her too. I'd love to visit you guys again, when things become less hectic." Fu frowned after that, "How is Jiraiya doing?"

The toad sage nodded. "When I left him, he was already outside of the Ame. He asked me to deliver this message for him while he checked out a few of his sources."

"So he didn't find anything?" Naruto asked after he managed to peel himself off of the wall.

Fukasaku shook his head. "Actually, according to the rumors he heard, Amegakure is run by the leader of the Akatsuki. However, the man in question was missing."

"He didn't find any Akatsuki members?"

The toad shook his head, "None. He is currently working under the assumption that they are out hunting other hosts. That is why Jiraiya stayed behind, he is currently trying to find any leads."

Tsunade sighed as she started to rub her temples. "Either way, I'm taking this as a confirmation that the Akatsuki's home base is indeed Ame. I need to discuss this with my advisors, however I wanted you two to know ahead of time." The woman turned towards the toad, "Thank you for bringing us this message Toad Sage."

Fukasaku nodded, "It was my pleasure."

"Until then, you two are dismissed."

**-xXx-**

Naruto and Fu both walked out of Tsunade's office, with Fukasaku sitting on Naruto's shoulder.

Fukasaku frowned when he saw the attitude the two teens possessed, "You two should relax. Jiraiya-kun knows how to take care of himself."

Naruto nodded and smiled. "You wanna go to Ichiraku's with us?"

The trio continued away from the Hokage's tower. The three of them started talking about what they had been up to since the teens had left Mt. Myobokuzan. In the middle of a long anecdote, Fukasaku stopped mid-sentence.

It happened within the span of a second. A deafening silence overcame the area, which most in the area took notice to. Suddenly sound came back full force in a crash that caused everyone in the area to cringe. Dust was kicked up and flew away from the center.

Naruto cringed and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's body, stabilizing the two. Most of those around the crash weren't so lucky, and found themselves on the ground.

Fu's orange eyes stared into the dust cloud, "What was that?"

"I don't know."

Luckily for the residents of Konoha the wind was strong that day. Even before the dust fully cleared the spectators could see a shadowy outline of a human within the cloud. When it did clear, everyone saw an orange haired man **(1)**. Few bothered to take in his facial features…they were too busy staring at his clothing. A black cloak with red clouds.

"AKATSUKI!" A shinobi called amongst the crowd. The Konoha shinobi in the crowd took immediate action. They began ushering civilians away, trying to get them away from the terrorist. In the blink of an eye, the man did a quick change of hand seals before slamming his hand on the ground. A puff of smoke overtook him and, again, prevented the crowd from seeing him. A few shinobi took the opportunity to get in close and launched several elemental ninjutsus at the smoke. The attacks never connected.

Both the jutsus and the smoke dissipated almost immediately. Most in the crowd were shocked to see the man now had reinforcements. One had become nine.

Most in the crowd recognized the missing-nins Kakuzu and Hidan. The former wasn't wearing an Aaktsuki cloak, instead he had a form fitting gray outfit that; he also had a total of twelve animal masks stitched over his body. The latter, also lacking the typical Akatsuki cloak, wore black armor that exuded a strange black chakra.

The rest were relatively unknown. The only female in the group was a blue haired woman who wore an Akatsuki cloak.

The last six stood together. All of them had a number of strange black piercing over their faces, though five of them had orange hair.

All nine figures dispersed amongst the crowds.

Fu looked at Fukasaku, who had jumped off of Naruto's shoulder. "Go get Jiraiya."

The toad nodded and disappeared.

Naruto scanned his opponents briefly, trying to find out who the boss of the group was. He vaguely recognized the outfit of the masked Taki missing-nin, as one of the ones that Fu nearly gave herself up to so many years ago. Not seeing one in particular, Naruto opted to transform and attack one of the ones with orange hair that were still close by.

Fu was hesitant. The closest one she saw was Kakuzu…a man that was a literal boogieman back in Taki. Seeing him injure a Konoha-nin snapped her out of her stupor. She instantly transformed into her Seven Tails Chakra Mode. The girl was completely covered by skintight green charka. A thicker portion of blue chakra, came from her elbows to her arms, and from her knees to her feet. A vine-like green tail came out of her tailbone. Six other tails, came out as orange wings from the thoracic region of her spine. Her eyes focused on Kakuzu and she moved to engage him…

But was stopped by a hand that grabbed her arm. She turned back to see Kakashi's hand on her arm. "Let us handle the ones on the ground", he pointed upwards towards the winged, blue-haired shinobi. "That one will be a serious pain for anyone who can't fly." Fu barely had time to nod before Kakashi moved passed her.

Fu's eyes focused on Konan for just a moment before taking off like a rocket.

A quick set of handseals and a pair of water swords emerged in either hand.

**-xXx-**

The plan was simple: whilst Pein, as well as the zombie duo, create as much hell as possible, Konan was to go around looking for the location of the two jinchuuriki. The woman flew away from her position and immediately located two shinobi that happened to be off alone.

She made a beeline for the two and dissolved into paper. The paper bound the two shinobi. Konan's head and upper body reformed itself, right next to one of the shinobi. "I'll ask this only once, where are the jinchuuriki." The Konoha-nin looked beyond Konan and grinned. Sensing danger, Konan dissolved once again, avoiding the sword slash that would have taken off her head.

**-xXx-**

Fu watched as all the paper floated high into the air, releasing the two Konoha-nin. Fu flew upwards and stopped herself a few meters away from the floating mass of paper. She cautiously watched as the paper fused and reformed into a person. Konan, now had a pair of large, paper made, wings coming out of her back.

Konan and Fu floated in front of each other. The green haired girl glared at the woman in front of her, "You guys are pretty ballsy to attack a Hidden Village directly. Haven't you heard how that worked out for Sasori and Deidara?" Though the duo had managed to capture Gaara, it had also left a clear trail for the newly reformed team 7 to follow and they managed to rescue the Ichibi Jinchuuriki before the extraction was complete…after killing both Sasori and Deidara.

Unlike Fu, Konan was perfectly passive. "I see why they were defeated", the woman said as she looked the girl up and down. Zetsu's report didn't say the two had such control over their own Bijuu. Regardless… "You underestimate our abilities, and overestimate your own. One way or another, we will capture you. If you and the other give yourself up we will have no reason to destroy this village and kill its people."

Fu's orange eyes narrowed. She opened her mouth to reply, when a loud roar interrupted her. Both Fu and Konan turned to the source of the roar to see the Kyuubi no Kitsune off in the distance. The great nine tailed fox was batting three of the orange haired figures. Fu grinned and turned back to the paper user. "There's your answer."

Konan narrowed her eyes, "How unfortunate…for _you_."

Fu shot forward and aimed to slash the woman with both swords. Konan flew left and attempted, narrowly avoiding Fu's attack. Paper dissolved off of her body and flew towards the younger girl. Not quite registering the danger, Fu did nothing as the first piece of paper slipped through her guard and cut into her chakra covered arm. After that, she swung her swords in a flurry to block the remaining paper shurikan.

After a brief chain of handseals, Konan waved her hands in the air, causing the paper to coalesce in a ring that was easily twice her size. With little effort, the paper-user threw the chakra straight at her opponent.

Not batting an eye, Fu created a perfect **Rasengan** from her tail and smashed it into the spinning ring. As the spiraling sphere cut into the attack, the paper which created the spinning ring separated, surrounding the girl in 'ordinary' paper. Strange symbols began glowing on the paper. Fu's eyes widened for a split second before all the paper surrounding her exploded.

Konan waited. In her mind, either the girl was finished, or close to finished, or she used a **Kawarimi** at the last minute. What she didn't expect was for the girl, wingless and covered in blue chakra, to simply freefall from the explosion. Unlike the skintight green chakra that covered her before, the blue chakra, which matched the one on her lower arms and legs, was notably thicker. Not quite sure what to expect, Konan opted to fire a dozen more paper shurikan at the freefalling girl.

The blue chakra began to recede and her wings quickly grew back; soon enough Fu was back in her normal Seven-Tails Chakra Mode. With a brief chain of seals, she had a water sword back in either hand, to block the paper shurikans.

Konan narrowed her eyes at the girl before her. 'That blue _armor_. It's a defense that she can shift in and out of easily.' She watched the girl rocket towards her, strangely enough whistling a tune. Konan's eyes widened as her refined danger senses screamed at her. Ignoring the girl in front of her, Konan turned and transformed her arm into a blade made of paper. The Ame-nin was just in time to block both of Fu's water swords, before they could cut her down.

For a brief moment, Fu grinned, "**RASENGAN**" Fu's tail, which was holding another spiraling sphere, shot straight out towards Konan's face. The woman's eyes widened as the sphere caught her right in the forehead. Her body then dissolved into paper, which began glowing with familiar red characters.

Off in the distance, Konan watched as the remains of her paper clone exploded around Fu at point blank range. Nearly ten times the amount of explosive notes, she thought, surely the girl's armor technique wouldn't protect her from _that_. She watched impassively as the girl, again covered the blue chakra, fell from the smoke. With a moment, the armor receded and Fu was flying again, looking none to worse for wear. Konan's eyes narrowed when she got a closer look at the girl. "Are you amused, little girl?"

Fu smirked, "I hate to admit it, but…yea. Sure I wanna pulverize you for attacking my village, but I've never fought with someone who could fly before. It's kinda fun."

"You have to know that you cannot defeat me." Things were not going as easily as expected. Despite the unexpected transformation, she had expected Pein to have dealt with the nine-tailed fox by now. The demon's roaring and constant moving told that it was still fighting.

"Well, attacking you with my water swords really hasn't worked as well as I hoped it would", the girl began a quick series of handseals. Fire erupted to life in her right hand, taking the form of a scimitar. Lightning began dancing out of her left, taking the form of a rapier, minus the hand guard. Water flowed from her tail, taking the form of a katana. "**Santoryu no Jutsu** **(Three Sword Style technique)**. I think I'll try mixing things up a little bit." With that Fu shot out straight towards the paper-user, whistling in the mean time.

Konan prepared to block the attack, when Fu disappeared in front of her. Again, Konan's danger sense flared, but she wasn't fast enough that time. Fu smashed her foot against Konan's chest, sending the woman plummeting downwards.

Stopping herself mid air, Konan grit her teeth and looked up at the girl. That was when it hit her. 'She's using Genjutsu while using sound as a medium.'

Fu, who was trying to continue whistling through her smile, merely pointed off in the distance behind Konan. The paper-user, using her peripherals, followed the girl's finger. Eyes wide as saucers, Konan's head then snapped at the sight, seeing a Tailed Beast Ball heading right for her. Again, Konan dissolved to avoid the attack, which nearly vaporized all the paper that formed her.

Some distance away, Konan reformed herself. After taking a moment to catch her breath, Konan glared at the girl impassively.

"Aside from making sure it doesn't hit any of our allies, Naruto really isn't too careful with those **Bijudamas**." Fu flew straight at the woman, wielding her three elemental swords.

'Twenty notes failed to pierce her armor.' While the girl was flying towards her Konan began going through her own hand seals. 'Two hundred notes failed.' Konan's arms transformed into paper blades, which she used to quickly block the girl's fire and lightning swords. 'Let's see how she deals with two thousand explosive notes.' The water sword shot out and cleaved the woman's head clean off her shoulders. Again, the woman began to dissolve into paper. Fu immediately dispelled her swords, and covered herself in the blue chakra. The dissolved paper then partially reformed. Konan did a quick hand seal and created another paper chakram, before throwing it straight down.

Fu's eyes widened as she saw the projectile make contact with her. Though it didn't actually hurt her, her own free falling speed plus the speed of the chakram caused her to plummet towards the ground. The only thing she could think about was that she couldn't release the armor without facing the probability of having the 'spinning ring of death' cut into her.

Fu hit the ground…HARD. The ring continued to grind into her for a few seconds before it dissolved into paper…and exploded. Even before the smoke cleared, Fu began to stand, unfortunately she failed to notice the five paper clones that landed on the ground next to her.

As the smoke cleared, Fu began to pick herself up off the ground. When her vision was unhindered, she saw Konan, still in the air, surrounded by ten, glowing red, paper clones. Before Fu could think of a plan, all the Konan's were pulld backwards.

Beyond Konan, a hundred meters behind her, Fu saw a sphere of black energy floating into the air. The ball appeared to be pulling large chunks of earth towards its center…

Her eyes widened. Off in the distance, just under the orb, she could see the glowing form of Kurama, with Naruto on top of his head. Soon enough, the light that was Kurama disappeared, which just left the glowing, form of Naruto to float helplessly upwards.

The blue chakra receded, and her six wings returned. The girl took off like a rocket, heading straight to intercept her partner. Konan, as far as she was, managed to clear the **Chibaku Tensei's **gravitational pull. Fu, on the other hand, allowed the gravity to increase her velocity.

**-xXx-**

Naruto, in the Nine Tails Chakra Mode, grit his teeth as the black energy sphere slowly pulled him upwards. Seeing a nearby boulder, also floating helplessly through the air, Naruto extended two of his tails and used them to pull himself towards it. Making contact with the boulder, Naruto held on for dear life until he spied a second piece of earth closer to the ground. Again, he extended two of his tails out to grab onto the rock and pull himself towards it. As his new anchor began floating upwards, he looked for another piece of earth to grab onto…

"NARUTO!"

The blond Jinchuuriki looked up to see his girlfriend flying straight towards him. She extended her arm out towards him. Naruto leapt off the boulder and reached out to grab the young woman's hand.

Clasping hands, Fu pulled Naruto close to her and began flying away from the gravitational orb. Fu dived straight downwards, weaving slightly to avoid a large piece of land.

At that point, the black energy ball was completely invisible, covered as it was by the earth and debris.

Though the gravitational pull was slowing her down to a snail's pace, Fu was still managing to move away from the gravitational pull. She strafed left to avoid a large chunk of land. She shifted right to avoid a piece of debris. She saw another piece heading right for her…however before she could move, an strange robotic figure, which she recognized as one of the attackers, landed on the boulder that was heading straight for her.

The Asura Path extended his arm out and fired his own hand straight towards the two Jinchuuriki. The gravitational pull, added to the hands rocket-propelled speed and struck the girl right in the face before she, or Naruto, could react. Stars exploded in her head and Fu was sent plummeting upwards, releasing Naruto from her hold at the same time.

"FU!" With one of his tails, Naruto reached out for the girl and held her close to him. Though that did little to stop them from flying towards the floating landmass. Before he got too far, Naruto saw the Asura Path disappear in a puff of smoke.

Naruto, Fu in his arms, hit the landmass hard. He was caught, being squeezed between the floating earth and his lover; in spite of that he didn't dare let her go though. Still conscious, his eyes widened as he saw pieces of earth about to bury them alive. He extended his tails out, turning them into fists and punched the first chunk of land. The smacked boulder away. He used two hands to catch an especially big piece of debris and tossed it away.

Regaining her senses, Fu extended her one tail upwards to help Naruto smack away a piece of land. She grabbed Naruto as hard as she could, "Come on, I'll fly us out!"

Before he could respond, Naruto saw something beyond the girl's head that made him pale. Turning her head, to follow his gaze, Fu mirrored the boy's facial expression. Naruto. The whole 'sky' was littered with large pieces of rocks. Naruto's nine tails extended outwards and wrapped around them both. Fu followed suit with her six wings.

The first boulder landed, bouncing off the barrier. A second, a third and a fourth piece of land followed suit. Soon enough, the two were buried under the land.

**-xXx-**

From the ground, the five remaining Paths of Pein, as well as Konan, watched the new moon that had been formed by the Chibaku Tensei.

**-xXx-**

Sensing that the cavern they had created, through the use of their makeshift barrier, would hold, the two jinchuuriki powered down to there natural forms. Though the force was a lot less than it was when they were pulled towards the miniature moon, gravity was still pull down on the two a lot harder than they were used to. The girl still pressed hard against his chest, Naruto noticed that she was breathing a lot harder than normal.

Through the darkness, Naruto stared down at where he knew his girlfriend to be. "Are you alright?" He brushed his thumb along the girl's cheek.

"I never mentioned this before, but I don't like enclosed spaces."

Naruto frowned and, with two fingers, tapped himself on the forehead thrice. Realizing his mistake, he instead tapped the girl on the forehead three times. Within a moment, they both entered the telepathic mindscape that only a Jinchuuriki had access to. Naruto and Fu stood right in front of each other, while the Nanabi, Chomei, and the Kyuubi, Kurama, stood behind their respective Jinchuuriki.

"**You need to calm yourself Fu"**, 'Lucky Seven' Chomei began, **"if you keep breathing as hard as you are now, you both are gonna run out of oxygen."**

Fu grit her teeth and turned to glare at the seven-tailed beetle. "You're not helping!"

Naruto frowned at his girlfriend. "Seriously, are you alright?"

"I'm fine", the girl snapped. Taking a moment to calm herself, Fu took a deep breath before looking back towards the blond. "We just need to plan how to get out of here."

The Kyuubi snorted from his position. Unlike the other three, Kurama had taken a relax position, almost looking as if he were attempting to take a nap. **"At full power, a **_**Bijudama**_**, will blow this place apart."** Naruto smirked, however before he could respond, Kurama continued, **"I will likely have to expend all of my power to do it. I won't be able to lend you my power for quite some time."** Naruto frowned.

"Then you two can take a break and I'll take care of them."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Woah, no way, you can't just fight all of them by yourself."

Fu shrugged, "You were fighting six of them alone, I can hold my own against them until Kurama regains his power."

Naruto shook his head. "You don't understand, these six guys are like connected or something?"

While Fu frowned at that bit of information, Kurama opened his eyes to look at Chomei, **"The humans we were fighting have the same eyes and power as **_**the Sage**_**." **Kurama snorted after a moment. **"Though clearly diluted, each of the six humans controls one of the Six Paths."**

Only partially filled in on the story, Naruto turned back to the girl, "You don't understand though, I've killed four of those guys _several_ times and they just kept coming back." Fu's eyes widened at the information. "That's when I noticed that one of them was actually reviving the others." Naruto gestured towards the air, "When I tried going after that guy, the leader decided to hit us with this stupid gravity ball thingy."

Fu nodded, "Alright, so we should go after that guy first. What's he look like."

Naruto frowned, "Did you get a good look at the leader?" Fu nodded. "Well the reviver guy is the only other one with spiky orange hair."

"**Afterwards, we should fight the one that was stealing **_**my**_** chakra", **the Nine Tails chimed in.

"Oh yea, that guy! He even absorbed a **Bijudama**."

"So one of them is strong enough to stop…" the girl trailed off after that. Assuming he couldn't dissolve, like her other opponent, going after the ninja who could resurrect the others didn't seem like such a daunting task. However, if the shinobi who could absorb a **Bijudama** got in her way then things became a bit more complicated. After a moment though, Fu grinned. "How quickly can you go into **Sage** **Mode**?"

Following the girl's line of thought, Naruto flashed the girl his trademark grin, before kissing her.

"**Ah yea…" **Chomei began, while Kurama gagged at the sight.

Ignoring the Bijus, the two separated. Naruto gestured around, "By the way, if this mini Moon thing survives, do you wanna build a house up here?"

When what Naruto said registered, Fu cracked a smile before going into a giggling fit. Behind him, Kurama opened his eyes again and stood up on all fours. **"Don't bother thinking about it, this thing won't survive."**

**-xXx-**

From the ground, those that were staring up at the moon watched in fascination as deep red fissures began cracking across the surface. Most would agree that there was a certain calm before the storm, right before all hell broke lose. The fake moon exploded, in a torrential storm of red energy, sending the earth and debris, which created it, hurdling back to the ground.

From the ground the Six Paths of Pein, plus Konan, watched the red energy which destroyed the moon slowly recede, only to be a bright blue, green and orange one, green and orange light.

Konan's eyes narrowed, "It's the Seven Tails."

The Deva Path, as well as the other five, remained silent.

**-xXx-**

The light of Fu's Seven Tails Chakra Mode illuminated the area. After a brief chain of hand seals, Fu began gathering water into both of her hands. Within a moment, she gathered enough water for a **Mizukiri no Yaiba**. She continued gathering water and expelling chakra though. Soon enough, the sword doubled in length and quadrupled in width. Within a few moments, the water began spiraling. The point of the sword became smaller while the _guard_ widened until it completely engulfed Fu. **"Nanabi-ryu: Mizukiri no Uzumaki (Seven Tails Style: Water Cutting Whirlpool)."**

Her target was clear to everyone.

Jutsu now complete, Fu dived down like a missile, using her jutsu to cover her. Fu continue flying downwards, letting gravity help increase her velocity. She didn't bother dodging the pieces of land that were still plummeting towards the ground, she just went right through them, cutting through them like paper and not even losing an ounce of her speed.

Konan flew close to the girl and fired a volley of paper shurikans at her. The enhanced Water Sword cut through the paper, like a hot knife through butter.

The Animal path sent his Giant Drill-Beaked Bird to intercept the girl. Drill met Drill, and Fu managed to cut all the way _through_ the bird, again, without losing any speed. A shower of blood and gore erupted from where the girl exited, long after she was gone.

Noticing that the Naraka Path was now moving, the girl adjusted to her angle of descent.

The Asura Path attempted to intercept her, firing missiles and rocket propelled fists at her. Again, they fell short against Fu's technique.

The Deva Path rose to stop the girl. With gravity at his side, the man called out his jutsu, **"Shinra Tensei."** The girl didn't even look phased, as she continued her descent. For once, the Deva Path, as well as all the other Paths, had a look of shock that betrayed their emotions.

Naraka Path continued watching as the girl was heading straight for him.

At the last moment, the Preta Path jumped into the fray, and absorbed the chakra from the technique. Finally, to the Six Paths visible relief, the jutsu slowed. Within a few moments, to Fu's horror, she was left with an ordinary Water Sword in her hands. At that point, the Human Path jumped in the way, and used one of the black chakra receivers as a blade to parry the girl's attack. Though the Human Path tensed at blocking an attack of such velocity, the attack was halted none the less.

Soon enough the other Five Paths moved to surround the girl. Fu took one look at her situation and grinned a grin that was not unlike the one her lover was famous for.

Behind Naraka Path, Naruto leapt through the air, **"Choodama Rasengan (Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan)." **The enormous spiraling sphere was enough to smack down a Biju, Naruto would know. Naruto smashed it down on top of the Naraka Path, annihilating him.

The remaining Five Paths turned towards the blond; however it was the Human Path and the Preta Path who launched themselves at them.

Quickly getting into his Frog Kata, Naruto threw a punch towards the Human Path. Though it missed the Human Path by a mile, the aura associated with Senjutsu sent the long-haired man flying. Using the 'opening' however, the Preta Path managed to grappled with the blond. Quickly enough, the Preta Path began absorbing Naruto's chakra…natural chakra and all. Having no experience with natural chakra, the Preta Path soon mutated into a large toad, before turning to stone.

In the mean time, Fu took off, going after the Human Path who Naruto launched into the air. A water sword in both hands, Fu swung the blade to bisect the man, only to be stopped by a paper blade. Konan, visibly angry, scowled at the younger girl.

Fu was about to grin back at the woman, when she reverted back to her natural state. 'Lucky-Seven?'

"**Sorry Fu-chan, but when that chakra thief stopped the water drill, he also took a lot of my chakra. I'm gonna need some time before I'm able to replenish it."**

Konan slashed her paper sword left, but Fu easily parried it with her water sword. Konan lunged forward, slicing left and right with her sword, however Fu retreated backwards, parrying each strike from. Leaping backwards, Fu held the water sword in just her right hand and began a chain of handseals with her left. A moment later, she created a second water sword.

Sending the other woman a competitive grin, Fu lunged at the other woman, attacking with a flurry of slashes with her two swords.

Following suite, Konan created a second sword and began parrying the other girl. Unfortunately for the woman, the green-haired girl was a lot more skilled with swords than she was and Konan began to get pushed back. Fu got within the older woman's guard and stabbed the woman in the chest.

Again, Konan's body turned into paper, which began to glow with red symbols. A second later, the paper clone exploded. Panting, Konan watched the scene unfold from several yards away. Before the smoke cleared, Fu, covered in blue armored, leapt out of the dust cloud and went straight for Konan.

Surprised that the girl had been able to use her Bijuu abilities, she was caught by surprise when Fu punched her in the face, sending the older woman flying backwards.

Again, reverting back to her natural state, Fu made to follow up her attack, when a cloud of smoke erupted between her and the blue haired woman. A giant Chamelon, with an orange-haired man, appeared in front of Fu.

"Damn it!" Fu cursed. The Chameleon whipped his tail down to smash the girl against the ground. Fu managed to leap to the side to avoid the attack. The Chameleon swiped with his tail and Fu jumped over it. While the girl was airborne, the Chameleon opened its mouth and shot its long tongue out to capture the girl. Unable to dodge, Fu was caught and ensnared by the sticky tongue, and pulled into the giant reptile's maw.

The Animal Path looked down in satisfaction. The Chameleon's natural abilities would keep the girl from escaping via a jutsu and keep her Bijuu abilities in check. Without either of them she would never be able to get out of the reptile. Now, they just needed to-

The Chameleon let out a sudden squeal and a _beam of light_ erupted from the creature's head. Animal Path only had a second to realize that the _beam of light_ was actually a _blade_ _of lightning_ before it pierced him through the head, killing him instantly. As the lightning dissipated, Animal Path slumped down on the reptile's head, just as the Chameleon fell to the ground.

Fu managed to crawl out of the reptile's massive mouth, nearly gagging at the experience. As she managed to get to her feet, she was immediately tackled to the ground by a paper clone. Nine more paper clones flew down and dog piled the girl.

The real Konan looked down at the scene from above, "Even your armor has its limits. Let's see how it deals with two thousand explosive notes." The paper clones began to glow, before exploding in a massive explosion. Konan watched the scene, prepared, just in case the girl managed to block that attack as well. After the smoke cleared, all she could see was Fu lying on the ground, motionless. The sight made the woman frown. She hoped she hadn't killed the girl. As satisfying as it would be, they still needed the girl alive to claim the Nanabi.

Konan flew downwards and landed on the ground a few feet away from the younger girl. She waited for a few moments, prepared to pelt the girl with more paper clones at a moments notice. After another moment, Konan believed it was safe. She took one step forward…and her heard four separate whistling sounds. Konan was immediately ripped from reality.

She found herself surrounded by four large toads, wearing samurai-esque armor. She _knew_ she was in a genjutsu…yet at the same time she_ didn't _know. She watched her body as if she were separated from it, yet at the same time she found herself unable to think at all. She knew she should attempt to escape the illusion, but at the same time was unable to comprehend that she was in an illusion that she needed to escape from. Konan _knew_ that outside in the real world, Fu was pointing her blade at her, yet at the same time she couldn't quite register that she _wasn't_ in the real world.

Outside in the real world, Fu aimed her sword straight at Konan's heart and lunged forward. Fu's blade was a mere meter away from the woman…it seemed like the end. That is when the Deva Path appeared right in front of Konan. The water blade cut into flesh.

Fu's eyes widened, but only for a moment before she was blasted away by an invisible force, releasing her sword.

Konan blinked for a moment, slowly coming back to her senses. She saw the body of Yahiko with a clearly fatal wound in his chest. It took her a few more moments to regain her higher-level thought processes and realized _what_ that meant. He never risked Yahiko's body. NEVER. The other five were resurrected dozens of times, but never Yahiko's. Yahiko died _once_, and that was more than enough for both of them. So why…

"Nagato…" Konan stared at the body of Yahiko. "Why?" Memories ran through the woman's mind. "Why did you jump in front of me like that? Nagato…"

The body of Yahiko turned back to look at Konan. For the first time in years, the man grinned. "**Shinra Tensei**…was…on…cooldown…no…choice." Yahiko's body fell forward, dead.

"NO!" Konan practically leapt on the body and began checking it for any vital signs. Horror visible on her face, Konan held onto the body as hard as she could and disappeared in a swirl of paper.

**-xXx-**

While Naruto and Fu were fighting Pein and Konan, the rest of Konoha was busy fighting off the _Zombie Duo_.

Kakuzu had been an absolute nightmare. Pein had enhanced Kakuzu's **Jiongu (Earth Grudge Fear) **abilities to a surprising degree. Pein then gifted Kakuzu with a stockpile of human puppets, with intact human hearts, which Sasori had left behind after his demise. The result was Kakuzu, who originally controlled only four masks, having a grand total of fifty-three. Kakashi had led a group of ANBU and jounin against Kakuzu. Every now and then, one of Konoha's shinobis managed to destroy one of the Zombie's hearts; however Kakuzu would then steal a heart to replace the one that was destroyed. The fighting escalated further, causing quite a lot of collateral damage to the surrounding environment. Though, that had actually worked in Konoha's favor. Jiraiya appeared soon enough, riding on top of the Toad Boss, Gamabunta. Seeing no reason to hold back, since most of the buildings were already beyond repair, he ordered the Konoha forces back and had the Toad Boss spit oil on Kakuzu. With a simple fire ninjutsu, the oil was lit and Kakuzu and his masks were set ablaze. Kakuzu casted a water technique to put out the flames, but by then he was left with less than a dozen of his masks. Kakashi then led his remaining forces against Kakuzu, slowly overpowering the once invincible man. Kakashi finished the fight off by unleashing the power of **Kamui** on the Zombie's final heart.

Hidan was an even bigger pain. In lieu of his Akatsuki cloak, he had on a set of black armor that fed off his very nature. He had been attacked with numerous kunai and ninjutsus that simply seemed to glance off of his armor. None of the attacks even seemed to slow him down. Gai opened seven of the **Hachimon**, receiving a near instantaneous boost of energy and lunged at the man, hitting him with a flurry of powerful punches. Hidan didn't even seem to feel any of the man's hits and aimed his scythe to behead the man. Gai ducked under the slash and kicked the man up into the air. A Kage Buyo followed shortly afterwards, but not from Gai. Asuma appeared underneath Hidan and concentrated wind chakra through his trench knives, and attacked the man's neck. To Asuma's surprise, the wind blades actually met resistance, on there way to the man's neck. After a moment though, Asuma's knives went through the man's armor, and severed his head from the rest of his body.

Jiraiya scanned the battlefield from his position. A few of Pein's summons still remained, but it appeared that Tsunade was taking care of them. Sending Gamabunta to assist the woman, Jiraiya disappeared and went to go find his students. After finding the two Jinchuuriki, the trio then went to search for Konan and Pein. They returned just a bit over an hour later. Aside from declaring that everything was officially over, all questions regarding what happened were deflected.

In the end though, things were just beginning.

* * *

><p>The Fourth Shinobi War had swept through the continent like a plague. The madman known as Tobi declared war on the Elemental Nations and brought with him an army of the undead, powered by the chakra of the other Bijuu. To combat the threat, for the first time in history, the Great Five Shinobi Villages put aside their differences and formed an alliance. Though debates were waged on what to do with the remaining four Jinchuuriki, in the end the four ended up leading the charge against Tobi. Though the battle was a difficult one, with the lost of hundreds of shinobi from the Alliance, the masked man Tobi was defeated. When they recovered and analyzed the body, everyone was shocked at the true identity of the terrorist…<p>

…

…

…

Anyway, after the war was won, a search party was formed to locate the five Bijuu (the Nibi, the Sanbi, the Yonbi, the Gobi and the Rokubi) that had been captured by Akatsuki. They were eventually found, each sealed in one of the opened eyes of the now broken Gedo Mazo statue. The five eyes were extracted from the statue and each Bijuu was returned to their respective Nations. It was an act that had actually saddened all four of the still active Jinchuuriki. They each just prayed that the people would treat any future Demon Containers with the respect they deserved, and not fear and hostility. Though none of them expected too much from the masses.

So the Fourth Great War ended with relative peace through out the Elemental Nations. Unfortunately, not all things were peaceful.

Two months after the war ended, Takigakure sued Fire Country and Konahagakure for the return of **their** Jinchuuriki, Fu.

* * *

><p>"Our rights are clear, Tsunade-san", the young man before her stated in an even tone. Sadly, Shibuki, the former leader of Takigakure, had fallen in combat while the Great Five Villages were fighting the remnants of the Akatsuki. He had been replaced by a twenty-something year old Jounin, named Daisuke.<p>

The meeting was in a hotel room bordering their respective countries. Daisuke sat with two, much older, advisors on either side of him. On the other side of the table sat Tsunade, with both Shizune and Jiraiya flanking her. Fu sat alone on the third side of the table.

Daisuke was looking at Tsunade with impassive eyes. "This is the agreement that _your_ grandfather made with our village's first leader. I trust that you'll do what's right." The young leader flashed Fu a chilling look before turning back towards Tsunade.

Tsunade pursed her lips. It had taken quite a bit of talking, promises, threats, and bribes to get Naruto to stay away from this meeting. Finally she broke the boy's leg and left him in his apartment. Which was a good thing; he probably would have attacked Daisuke for giving Fu that look. "I understand the treaties my grandfather made all too well. However, it was your village that threw her away."

"Bah! Is that what she told you?" Daisuke asked with a scowl. "We gave her _everything_ she could ever want and the spoiled wretch repaid us by running away at the first instance that she did not get her way." Fu's jaw tightened at the lie.

Tsunade could honestly say that she was proud of the green-haired girl for keeping her composure. "Yet you never reported her in any of your bingo books."

"Of course we didn't! We were afraid the other villages would hunt her down and try to steal the Bijuu! A fear that was obviously not unfounded", Dasiuke accused.

"And yet you've made no attempts to acquire her back until the threat of the Akatsuki was over" Tsunade shot back.

"We-"

"We", Tsunade interrupted, "made it no secret that we had her. In fact, we all but broadcasted that we had her. And if you had told us that she had run away back then, as your ally, I would have handed her to you without a second thought." Fu actually looked down at that statement. "But you didn't. You're only bringing this up now, an action that coincides with _her_ story, not yours."

Daisuke's jaw tightened. "The Great Five Villages weren't the only ones going through hard times Tsuande-san, don't forget that in a recent conflict that our own village was going through, our dear leader Shibuki lost his life. We couldn't very well turn away from those issues to deal with a missing-nin." He turned to glare at Fu, "One that might have saved our leader if she hadn't run away from her duties."

Fu clenched her fist under the table. Shibuki was one of the only people in the village that had been kind to her. He had also been one of the few who had fought against her exile and the only one to do so because he didn't want to lose a citizen of his village. She greatly mourned his death.

Tsunade frowned at his response. Though stoic and seemingly respectful, this Daisuke was quickly proving himself to being a giant sack of cra-excuses. After everything that happened Tsunade desperately had wanted to maintain the peace that so many people had died for. But this man was making things difficult. "It's clear that Fu here will never be a loyal Taki ninja again", Tsunade began.

Fu wanted to add a _'you got that right'_, but wisely kept her mouth shut.

"How about if we agree to give the Nanabi back to your village when Fu passes away?"

"So if my village is unlucky, as it has been in the past few years, then we will receive the Nanabi back in, what, fifty or sixty years? Maybe longer than that!" Daisuke glared at the woman. "It is unacceptable that we should be forced to _wait_ so long to receive what was _ours_ to begin with!"

"Allowances must be made when human lives are concerned."

Daisuke glared, "She hasn't been human since the sealing!" Once again, Fu's fist tightened under the table. "If she won't serve willingly then we will personally extract the Nanabi and find a more suitable candidate."

Tsunade glared right back. "You misunderstand the situation. If it came to that, _we _would be the ones to extract the Nanabi and hand it back to you." Daisuke frowned at that and made to reply, but again Tsuande cut him off. "Jiraiya took an unskilled kunoichi with few of your 'secrets'-" the Water Sword hasn't been a Taki-exclusive technique for decades now "-and turned her into what she is now. And don't you dare say otherwise." Daisuke snapped his mouth closed. "We will certainly not allow our secrets to return to another village, ally or not."

"And _we_ cannot allow one of our kunoichi to be taken by another village, for the same reasons." Daisuke replied, clearly losing his cool. It was obvious that part of the reason that he had wanted Fu was to grill her for information and techniques. Techniques that they could use for, not just their normal ninja, but for their next Jinchuuriki as well.

"Which raises issues for both of us." Tsuande shot back. "The four Jinchuuriki led the charge during the Fourth Great War. Not many people will be pleased that one of them will be executed for such reasons."

"Then you must relinquish your claim on her!" Daisuke fired back. "We can keep what happens within our village quiet, and it will remain so if you don't turn it into a political shit storm!"

"We both know I can't do that", Tsunade replied. "What I can do is offer to forward some of our village's missions towards yours."

"You think you can just buy _it_ from us?"

"I could also give you scrolls containing some secret techniques." They weren't Konoha secret techniques, but techniques that the village had managed to fish from other villages by one method or another. Whatever the case may be, the fact that they were foreign techniques just made them easier to share. Tsuande mentally grinned. If she were that type of person (Read: A bitch) she'd also include some techniques that were stolen from Taki-nin…along with a list of notes for possible improvements. At her offer, Daisuke and his advisors shared a look. They were clearly interested.

After a moment of thinking it over Daisuke replied. "Their would need to be quite a few of them for us to consider letting the Bijuu go for even a decade, much less her life span." Assuming she wasn't killed, Fu could easily live for another six or seven decades. Much longer if she regularly saw a competent doctor…and the three that Fu happened to be friends with were _beyond_ competent.

"I disagree" Jiriaya piped in for the first time. "I knew two of Fu's predecessors, and the girl herself obviously. Even if you can figure out how to recreate Fu's Jinchuuriki-related abilities, there is no guarantee that the Nanabi will cooperate. On the contrary, since the Nanabi is actually quite fond of Fu, there is a good chance that it will fight you and your new container every step of the way…if nothing else but to spite you."

Tsunade nodded and rose to her feet, gesturing for her shinobi, Fu included, to rise with her. "It's getting late so I'll let you think on what we have discussed. Our offer to barter some of our jutsu scrolls, for the remainder of Fu's life…at which point the Nanabi will be handed over to Takigakure. Oh-" Tsunade's eyes immediately narrowed. "-And any attempts to expedite your recovery of the Nanabi will be met with extreme prejudice. Good day gentlemen."

With that, the team from Konoha exited the room and the building.

* * *

><p>In the end, victory wasn't <em>that<em> easy. Daisuke tried to ask for more than Tsunade thought Taki deserved. There were several incidents where threats were made but in the end, Taki conceded.

It was about that time that stories of a Giant Fox perched right next to the main (and only documented) entrance of Takigakure began spreading around. Accusations and accounts remain sketchy at best.

Naruto himself refused to comment on the rumor.

Eventually though, things with Taki settled down and the land new true peace…which is where things got confusing.

Since the founding of the shinobi villages, the land had never known true peace. Sure their was the 'fine I'm tired of fighting for (insert seemingly redundant reason here) I'm gonna go rebuild my numbers to fuck you up later'-peace. But TRUE PEACE?

That was unheard of. And many shinobi, especially old veterans, were having trouble adjusting. One might have had an easier time trying to explain to the late Danzo Shimura that he could actually trust another human being. The man would probably look at you as if you've grown a second head…which some may call a wee bit hypocritical of him, but whatever.

As one of the key players in bringing about this peace, Naruto was eager to make sure it lasted. Soon enough, he attained a position that would allow him to do just that. Three months after the Fourth Shinobi War ended, Naruto's dream was within his grasp…Tsunade declared him to be her successor. It was only a matter of time after all, Naruto was clearly one of the world's strongest ninjas, and that was without the Kyuubi. With the Kyuubi, only Kirabi (who's Bijuu provided him with power levels that nearly matched Naruto) and Fu (who's Bijuu granted her air superiority) could hope to match him.

However, unlike some villages that instituted a 'learn as you go' approach when dealing with a situation similar to Naruto's, Tsunade would not hand over the hat until she was one hundred percent sure that Naruto was ready for all the responsibilities that it entailed. Tsunade swore to see him there soon enough. Everything started for Naruto with a stint in ANBU. It was essentially a crash course in some of the most security sensitive roles a shinobi could be a part of. After about three months, Naruto became Tsunade's personal assistant…giving Shizune a much-needed vacation.

During that time, the newly formed team 7 had been officially disbanded and it's members separated. Kakashi went back to doing high profiled missions. Sakura rotated between being a combat medic and working part-time at the hospital. Sai, who had grown fond of his codename and decided to adopt it as his real name, eventually worked his way into ANBU as well…though he never worked with Naruto.

Fu herself ended up in a large pool of ninjas that had been 'orphaned' during the war. Tsunade, and some competent advisors, analyzed each of these individuals and formed squads out of them based on strengths and weaknesses. Fu ended up becoming a part of a four-man squad of other young ninjas. During this time, Fu's team, like Naruto, began rotating through different shinobi assignments: guard duty, recon, heavy assault, etc…

Soon enough though, the time came for Naruto to achieve his dream.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya sat down on the chair offered to him, whilst giggling like the perverted schoolboy that most agreed he was. In place of his normal attire, he was dressed in a dark red kimono in celebration of the special day. "Yep…I'm awesome. No need to hold back on me, feel free to gush over my mad skillz."<p>

"Can't believe a man your age used the word 'skillz'." Fu deadpanned from her seat across from the old Toad Sage. Fu herself was clothed in a western-style, black, cocktail dress that stopped just short of her knees…with a matching pair of heels.

"Quiet you! Don't you see how important this day is for me?"

Fu cocked an eyebrow. "You mean for Naru-kun?"

"No, I mean for _me_." Jiraiya emphasized. "Naruto is the second student that I trained who achieve the rank of Hokage. I'm obviously just that awesome."

Fu rolled her eyes, quickly glanced at the clock before burying her nose in her book. Naruto and Tsunade were currently talking with some council members, finishing up the final details that would get the blond Jinchuuriki instated as the Rokudaime. After that, there would be a small Ball in the new Hokage's honor. Unlike the inauguration, this would be a much smaller event with Naruto, a few people he invited, various Daiymos, and other VIPs. This had been the arrangement for most of the Hokages, Hashirama (who was still setting up the village and forming alliances) and Tsunade (who was still dealing with the fallout with Suna and Oto) being the only exceptions.

"So, you were around when Naruto's father became Hokage?"

Jiraiya nodded, "Yea. Kami, I'll never forget that day."

"Memorable?" she asked, casually flipping a page in her book.

"Yea, but not for the reasons you're probably thinking. During the after party, Kushina snuck under the table and started 'congratulating' Minato." The Toad sage laughed.

Fu just looked at him in shock. "She just went under the table and gave him a-"

"Oral commendation." He interrupted. "And she didn't just go under table, that would have been too noticeable, she used a **Body Flicker** to sneak under there. Anyway, while _that_ was going on, he had various people come up to him wanting to shake his hand and congratulate him. He perfected his poker face that night, that's for damn sure." The old man grinned at the thought. While Jiraiya was lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the naughty gleam in Fu's eyes. Otherwise, he probably would have squee-ed like a teenage otaku.

The ceremony would start in another hour.

**-xXx-**

Naruto, Tsunade and Shizune walked into the ballroom where the gala was set to take place in. The event in question seemed very high class, much more high class than Naruto was normally used too. On one side of the room was a dance floor that, amusingly enough, Ino seemed to own. On the other side of the room were the bar and the door that led to the kitchen. Thirty-two tables were in the center of the room. Each of the tables seemed big enough to fit about a dozen patrons, though most only had about eight or ten. A black tablecloth, which was long enough to reach the floor, covered each of the tables. His own table was apparently on the far end of the ballroom. At least he hoped it was his table, for that was where Fu was sitting, along with Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Sakura.

He was about to head over there when Tsunade stopped him. "Business before pleasure, kid." She gestured around the room. "Not everyone is here, but you gotta go around and greet everyone who is." She briefly turned towards Shizune. "Help him." With that, Tsunade headed towards their table.

Over the next thirty minutes Naruto greeted all the clan heads of Konoha - plus their families, various dignitaries from around the country, and even a few from other countries. Though Gaara, as Kazekage, wasn't able to make it, he had sent his sister to act as a diplomat from of Sunagakure. Temari, was the only foreigner currently there that Naruto knew by name and face…luckily he had Shizune there with him. She had all the names and positions of various VIPs down so well that Naruto assumed that she had a cheat sheet. He'd definitely need someone like Shizune, who would most likely retire with Tsunade, to be his assistant. Fu maybe? It probably would set a good precedent for a couple, especially one that would eventually restore a clan, to be seen in such a way…though he wondered if he could stay completely professional with his lover so close to him. The blond frowned at that thought. It would probably be a good idea for him to find someone else.

By the end, he finally found himself at his table, silently disappointed that only about half the room was full. He'd need to tear himself away to meet the rest of them later. When he arrived, Fu immediately stood up and embraced him. The blond reciprocated the act, enjoying the girl's scent for a moment. When they separated, he took in her sight. She had certainly grown since Naruto had first met her nearly three years ago. She grew a bit taller and through heavy training she had develop some slight muscle tone over the years, which gave her an Amazonian-esque quality. Her mint green hair was roughly the same length that it had been three years ago. The little black dress she wore revealed an ample amount of cleavage, while also showing of her long legs. After Fu took a step back, Sakura came in and gave him a hug. Kakashi (who despite the suit, was STILL wearing his mask) and Jiraiya followed shortly afterwards.

Naruto's seat was next to Fu, of course. After Fu was, in order: Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi and Sakura. Though, due to the size of the table, there was quite a large space, about one quarter of the table, between Naruto and Sakura. After greeting him, most of them went their separate ways…either heading towards the restroom or to greet someone. As he went to sit down, Fu immediately stood behind his chair, earning a confused blink from Naruto. "I think **I'm** supposed to do that for **you.**"

The girl grinned, "Your special day, you get special treatment." The blond shrugged at the girl's logic, but let her have her way. As he sat down, Fu pushed the chair forward so that Naruto was right at the edge of the table, and then pushed him in further so that his lap was under the table and hidden by the tablecloth. As Naruto gave the girl another confused look, which was promptly ignored as Fu plopped down in her seat. "It's a beautiful celebration isn't it?" Suddenly, Fu stood up pointed towards the other side of the ballroom. "Hey Naruto, what's that?"

Naruto looked towards where Fu was pointing just in time to see her disappear in a small puff of smoke. The blond blinked at the girl's sudden exit. He glanced around the room for her, but only noted the bewildered looks from others who had noticed her departure. After a while, they quickly turned back to what they had been doing. The blond sighed, still wondering where his lover had gone at. Which is when he heard her voice, barely discernible due to the volume of the music.

"Naruto", Fu whispered.

Naruto's cocked an eyebrow when he noticed that it came under the table. He nearly pulled up the tablecloth to look under it when he felt her hands at the zipper of his pants. She then unzipped him. He was so shocked at her actions that he couldn't react when she reached her hand in to pull 'him' out. Feeling her hands on _that_ part of his anatomy brought him out of his stupor. "What are you doing?" he whispered/hissed.

In response, she just shushed him. He then felt the familiar, and most enjoyable, sensation of her mouth engulf him.

The blond immediately went red in the face. And that was how Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune found him. Jiraiya clapped him on the back before the three of them sat down. Naruto immediately looked away, trying to avoid eye contact with the others. "Where's your girl?" asked the oldest man at the table.

"Umm…bathroom?"

Tsunade cocked an eyebrow, "We just came from the bathroom; we didn't see her go in."

The blond felt his face heat up. "She…went to a different one…"

Tsunade and Shizune shared a look before mutually shrugging. Jiraiya's eyes were wide, the conversation of about an hour ago playing in his head. The old toad sage grinned to himself. "Hey kid, would you mind going to the bar and grabbing me a drink?"

Naruto's eyes widened, "Uh…later."

Jiraiya faked a frown, "Come on kid, can't you grab your old sensei a quick drink at the bar?"

Naruto had no idea how to react to the…situation. Luckily Tsunade intervened and smacked the older man over the head. "It's Naruto's special day, stop asking him to do stuff for you, you old lech. So go grab your own drink…and get one for me as well." The older man whimpered slightly, but complied with Tsunade's wishes.

Naruto relaxed for a bit when Jiraiya left…at least as much as can be expected considering what was going on under the table. "Naruto-sama."

The blond turned towards the sound of the voice, and saw Shion, the priestess of Demon Country. She looked as pretty as normal, wearing a modest, at least compared to most of the women in the room, purple kimono. "Shion-ah." The blond yelped when Fu's suction increased in strength. That wasn't too surprising…Fu wasn't exactly fond of Shion. Not that Fu was naturally a jealous woman mind you. The Nanabi Jinchuuriki absolutely adored Tsunade and Shizune and could say that she liked majority of the women in Naruto's life, and that list included ones that typically flirted with the young Kyuubi Jinchuuiki. However, when one of those women comes out and asks **her** boyfriend to father her child, Fu becomes understandably territorial.

Seeing that the blond wasn't going to get up to greet her, Shion leaned down and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. Naruto blushed at Shion's action. "I'm so happy for you." It didn't help that the priestess was now pressing her ample bosom against the young Hokage. When Shion pulled away, Naruto let out of a sigh of relief. It was at this time that Jiraiya returned, wearing a smile that could put a Cheshire cat to shame. The old man quickly handed his former teammate her drink, before sitting down and nursing his own. "So, how about a dance?"

Naruto's eyes widened, not sure how to respond. Unconsciously, he reached under the tablecloth and attempted to push his girlfriend away. His eyes widened, he was forced to repress a yelp, and he quickly pulled his hand away. She fucking pinched him. "Ummm…not now, I have something to speak with Ero-Sennin…I mean Jiraiya about."

"What thing?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto nervously glanced towards the older man, "The…seal. I had a seal I wanted to talk to you about."

The Toad Sage shook his head. "No idea what you're talking about, and is this really the right time? Go and dance and be merry." Jiraiya ignored the glare Naruto was leveling him with. "And I would definitely do it before Fu gets back, I doubt she'll let go of you for most of the night."

Shion giggled, "That's true."

Naruto, no longer red but white as a ghost just smiled nervously at the young woman before him. "Promise I'll make time for youuu!" the blond groaned, "But I really need to speak with Jiraiya."

"Are you sure Naruto", Jiraiya continued, "Are you sure you can't just get up and dance with this lovely young woman?"

If looks could kill, Jiraiya would be _so_ dead that he would come back to life just to die again. Shion just looked at the scene with a confused look on her face before nodding in acceptance. "I suppose this is one of those secret shinobi things I should accept. Well, just please do remember to make time for me, okay Naruto-sama?"

Naruto, still lost in a silent bliss, barely nodded as the priestess walked away from him. After she did, Jiraiya began giggling perversely to himself.

Tsunade was actually shooting glances between Jiraiya and Naruto. Since she had known what Kushina had done all those years ago at Minato's inauguration, it didn't take her long to figure out what was going on…and that Jiraiya had somehow put it in Fu's head. After taking a moment to run through a list of things she probably _should _do(as the boy's predecessor, mentor, adopted-sister), Tsunade opted to just sit back and enjoy watching the boy squirm. If he was going to become an effective leader, he sure as hell was going to need to deal with stressful situation, even with his head in a haze.

Shizune, like her mistress, was also looking at the situation with curious eyes. Unlike Tsunade though, she completely misinterpreted the situation. Shizune stood up and walked around the table to stand behind Naruto. During that time, Kakashi and Sakura returned to the table, the former humming along with the tune of the music. Which, unfortunately or fortunately (pending on who you ask) gave the girl hiding under the table the brilliant idea to join in. The new Hokage flinched and had to suppress a moan from escaping his lips. And then he felt a pair of hands fall onto his shoulders.

The boy turned to see Shizune behind him, looking at him intently. "Shizune."

"Shhh, try not to attract too much attention." Shizune's hands then began glowing a faint green color. "It wouldn't do for our new Hokage to show any sort of weakness." Having Naruto's back, which was currently being covered by Shizune, towards the majority of the other guests did wonders to keep what she was doing a secret from everyone. "You're temperature is normal", the young woman frowned, "but your heart rate is much higher than it should be, even if we were to allow some deviation for today's excitement." The green chakra around her hands dissipated, and she began kneading the boy's shoulders, earning a gasp from Naruto.

"What are you doing?" he asked, turning back towards Shizune.

Shizune, still oblivious to what was going on under the table, just gave him the a simply reply, "Trying to help you relax a little bit. _Why_ are you so tense right now Naruto?"

Jiraiya giggled at the action and Tsunade shook her head in amusement. Kakashi just stared on in confusion, wondering if there was actually something wrong with the boy. Sakura had a similar look as Kakashi…but unlike Kakashi she was also doctor and medic-nin. "You need some help?"

"No!" Naruto hissed, surprising everyone except Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Not so loud" Shizune chastised him, but didn't stop massaging him.

While that was going on, several tables away Hinata Hyuuga decidedly to randomly activate her Byakkugan. Two seconds later her head hit the table and she was unconscious.

"Shizune", Naruto groaned. "Please stop." He tried to grabbed her hands be she just batted them away.

"You need to relax a bit Naruto. You shouldn't be _this_ tensed on your special day."

Naruto felt a strange vibration from downstairs, as if Fu was trying, and failing, her hardest to stop herself from giggling. 'She's fucking enjoying this!' Hell, if he weren't so worried about being caught by dozens of dignitaries, and if the woman who he thought of as an older sister would stop massaging his shoulders, he'd probably just sit back and enjoy it as well. Sadly, the thought of a possible scandal and being the subject of gossip didn't allow him to enjoy the feel of Shizune's surprisingly soft hands working on his shoulders, or the sensation of Fu's warm and moist mouth sliding up and down his 'Onoki _and_ Both Scales'.

"You know, I should really teach you and Fu some of these techniques", Shizune mused. She frowned when she thought of where a couple massaging each other _usually _led to, "Not that I want to help you two with your love life-" Tsunade and Jiraiya both broke out giggling at that point. So lost in thought was she, that Shizune didn't notice them. Kakashi and Sakura were still confused. "-but it might help out in situations like these."

Naruto, once again, had to hold back a groan as Fu began massaging his thighs, thankfully, through his pants.

"Senpai", Sakura warned in a whisper, "Someone's coming to see Naruto."

Shizune pulled her hands away from Naruto, earning a sad whimper from the man in question, and walked back towards her seat. Before she left, she briefly whispered, "We'll talk more later."

Naruto lolled his head a bit, barely able to form coherent sentences.

"Naruto-kun."

Higher-level thinking immediately jumped started when he heard the voice of the next person. "Yukie!" He turned to see the Daiymo of Spring Country, Koyuki Kazahana standing before him. She was wearing a regal purple kimono. The woman smiled down at him and, like Shion before her, decided to lean over to hug the man who had once saved her life.

Naruto's face heated up at the action, but Koyuki didn't think that was enough. As she pulled away from the boy who had defended her from her psychotic uncle, she planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Naruto's eyes widened, not at the act, but at something else that was about to happen. The culmination of Fu's (mostly Fu) hard work, Shizune's massage, and two sexy women embracing him should have been obvious to anyone. In the end, Naruto's head simply fell against the table as he tried to regain his breath.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were both red, trying to keep their laughter contained. Shizune quickly got up and went to check up on the young blond, while Koyuki looked on in both fear and uncertainty. Sakura and Kakashi, were STILL confused.

Under the table, Fu placed 'Naruto' back where he belonged.

By the time Shizune reached him, Naruto's head shot up, "I'm fine!" he said, a bit to energetically. "How are you?"

Koyuki blinked a few times at the blond, but quickly dismissed the odd scene she just witnessed. "How about a dance?"

Shizune frowned, and looked about ready to deny Koyuki herself, but Naruto got up and took the actress' hand before she could. Hand in hand, the duo made their way to the dance floor. Shizune just sat back in her chair, still worried about the blond. "I really hope he doesn't overexert himself." Again, all at the table were oblivious to Jiraiya and Tsunade's giggles.

Sakura just shrugged. "It's Naruto, ya know. He can take anything."

After another moment, which was spent making sure that all eyes were actually on Naruto, and not on their table, Jiraiya casually knocked on the table…getting everyone's attentions. "You're clear, if you wanna join us."

At that point, Fu popped her head up from under the table and sat in her chair. Kakashi and Sakura's eyes widened. Tsunade, who already surmised what was going on, wasn't surprised at all. Shizune, who had finally connected the dots, was white as a ghost.

Fu looked around for a moment, and quickly found Naruto on the dance floor. "Wow…" her eyes were wide, "He told me about it, but I still can't believe Naruto-kun knows Yukie Fujikaze." This time, Shizune let _her_ forehead drop against the table.

Let it be known that Icha Icha Poker Face was written three days later. However, because of...past events that Jiraiya refuses to touch upon, the Toad Sage never published it. He would simply lent it out to a few choice customers.

**-xXx-**

As the party came to an end, Naruto and Fu exited the building hand in hand. They turned once to wave goodbye to Tsunade and Jiraiya…who still had a shit-eating grin on his face. The moment the door closed behind them, Fu let go of Naruto's ran away giggling. With a predatory growl, the blond quickly followed his lover. The young woman ran all the way back to the apartment building they both shared, laughing and sending the blond shameless looks all the way home. Naruto decided quickly that he wouldn't let her get away with what she just pulled (no pun intended). Not by a fucking long shot.

Fu reached the apartment building first and hopped up the stairs three at a time…Naruto going by twos. When she reached their floor, she made a beeline towards their door and quickly turned around, pressing her back against the door. Naruto reached her a second later, slamming his hands on either side of her, giving the woman he loved a grin that spoke of untold things that he was about to subject her to. Fu looked back with a faux-coy look.

The blond growled again and reached won the top of her dress. Not having any visible pockets, the blond figured Fu was keeping any loose items she kept (i.d., cash and – more importantly – her house key) in a pouch she sometimes strapped under her right breast. On the way down, Naruto was a bit rough, earning a sharp gasp from the green-haired girl. He quickly found what he wanted though and pulled out a small silver key. Grinning at the girl, who was panting, Naruto unlocked and opened the door.

Before Fu could pull away, as was her intention to further tease the blond, Naruto grabbed Fu by her behind pulled her up and off her feet. In response, Fu giggled and wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist. Walking inside, Naruto kicked the door close and made his way to the bedroom the jinchuuriki couple shared. On the way, Fu started pressing butterfly kisses on the boy's forehead.

"Oooo, what's the big bad Hokage gonna do to me-Eeeep!" the girl yelped when Naruto dropped her on the bed. Naruto growled again, and crawled on top of her, grabbing both her hands and pinning them above her head. In response to her inquiry, Naruto just narrowed his eyes at the girl. Much to his chagrin, Fu giggled again and, in a childish voice, said, "Please have mercy."

The new instated Hokage leaned down to the girl's ear, "I'll have you begging by the end of the night", he said in a husky voice that sent a shiver down Fu's spine.

The girl turned back and replied, "I am all yours, Hokage-sama."

Naruto responded by leaning down and kissing the arch where her shoulder met her neck. He then went down an inch and kissed along her clavicle. The girl purred at each kiss.

The man then grabbed the top of Fu's dress and began pulling her dress down. First revealing her breasts, then her navel, and finally _everything_ else. Fu helped him out at the end by kicking her heels off, revealing her naked feet to the blond. Looking down at his lover, he realized two things: the first was that Fu wasn't wearing any panties (which actually disappointed him, since he had wanted to personally deal with those) and the second was that she had done some 'landscaping' around her nether regions. That second thing _might_ have disappointed him if she had gone completely bald; though he had heard that a lot of guys were into that, he actually loved that portion of Fu. Not only did it prove that her hair was naturally mint green, but he honestly found the color itself to be arousing…especially when it framed _that_ part of her body. But no, Fu didn't shave it all off, instead she trimmed it down until it formed a neat and intricate spiral…the symbol of the Uzumaki clan. The clan they had both agreed to revive in the future. Naruto followed the green spiral around several times, being almost memorized by it.

For once, Fu seemed genuinely nervous. Seeing the look in Naruto's eyes, the girl timidly asked, "Do you like it?"

Face still leveled with her crotch, Naruto leaned down and kissed Fu in response. It took Fu a while to realize that Naruto DID in fact like what she had done. Admittedly it took her far longer to realize it than she was proud to admit. To be fair it was probably because she didn't care too much about the question at the time.

Naruto and Fu went for well over five hours that night…using a number of high-level jutsu to enhance the experience…something they were forbidden to admit to doing.

Though Naruto never did follow through with his promise to make Fu beg, they would later agree that that was the best night they spent together.

By the end, they just lay their, bodies entwined. Naruto had his face buried in Fu's hair, admiring the sweet smell of her hair (she actually found a mint-scented shampoo), which was mixed with the smell of their sweat and carnal activities. Naruto watched his and Fu's hand, their fingers laced. Fu moaned and rubbed her face against Naruto's chest, taking in his scent. "What are you doing?" she asked, staring at him with orange eyes.

"Just thinking."

The girl yawned, "You should get to sleep, I imagine Tsunade-shishou is going to have a lot of work for you tomorrow."

The blond grunted in response.

Fu looked up and raised herself on her elbows. "What are you thinking about?"

"Just everything that's happened the last few years", he replied, looking into the girl's bright orange eyes. "How lucky I was to find you."

The Nanabi Jinchuuriki grinned and leaned forward to kiss Naruto on the lips. When they separated, the Fu gave him a loving smile "I adore you."

The blond smiled and, actually, blushed. Considering everything they did that night, he really had no reason to blush. "You know…" Naruto did a quick hand seal, with a puff of smoke something appeared in his hand. He quickly hid it behind Fu's back so she couldn't see what it was. "For a while, I thought I'd try and come up with some silly way to do this, something romantic ya know…"

Sensing what was coming, Fu's eyes widened.

Naruto looked down at the girl, bathed in silvery moonlight, "But you…I honestly can't think of a more perfect moment than now." He pulled his hand forward, and Fu's eyes lit up when she saw the small black box. Naruto sat up and flipped the box open. He stared down at the woman he loved with longing eyes. "Marry me."

The girl looked down at the gold band with wide eyes. Not able to form coherent sentences, the girl just, shakily, presented Naruto with her hand. In response, the blond smiled and placed the wedding band over her left ring finger. Shakily, and still not sure what to say, Fu briefly stared at her hand before switching to his face, her _fiancé's_ face.

Naruto grinned and leaned down to catch Fu's lips with his own. And just like that, the spell was broken. Fu immediately leaned into the kiss and crawled onto Naruto's lap. They each explored the other's mouths, enjoying the battle of tongues. They stayed like that for several minutes, neither wanting to separate from the other. When they finally did separate, they were left panting.

When he regained control of his breathing, Naruto looked upon his lover, seeing the tears rolling down her eyes. "Fu…"

She didn't let him finish, instead she just pulled him close again and began nibbling on his lips whilst grinding herself against him once more.

Feeling his body react towards hers, he smiled and, before capturing her lips again, just said, "So is that a yes?"

* * *

><p>~Epilogue~<p>

Peace amongst the shinobi nations lasted for nine long years…sadly all good things must come to an end and soon some trouble started up again. Though it upset Naruto, he'd be lying if he said it was completely unexpected. After five years, the old Tsuchikage finally passed away. Though the other kages tried to negotiate with Onoki's successor, it ended up being all for naught. The great five nations shifted, and by the ninth year Konoha and Suna were the only nations that still acknowledged the treaty that ended the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Perhaps the Five hadn't developed a close enough camaraderie, as Naruto had initially believed. In the end, it didn't really matter though. If it came down to it, he would fight. He had a family now, he could be expected to do no less.

Naruto looked up from his bowl of ramen to stare at his wife of nearly nine years. Though he himself looked much the same, she had allowed her hair to grow out to the middle of her back. A little over a year after they got married, Fu gave birth to two beautiful children: a boy and a girl. That had been an interesting ten months (standard for a pregnant Jinchuuriki). Insects around the village had acted odd, especially during the two days that she had been in labor.

The oddest were the kikaichu of the Aburame clan, who absolutely refused to work during that time. During other such situations, the bugs could communicate any such issues with a series of buzzing and flight maneuvers. Those days the kikaichu had translated the kikaichu version of, 'go fuck yourself', to there hosts….The Aburame were still thinking over the implications.

The problems cleared up when the Fu finally gave birth after forty-seven hours of pain and cursing Naruto out.

After mothering them for two long years, she eventually went back to active duty as a full time guard for the village. Though _some_ cried foul when the Hokage's wife got a nice safe, relatively speaking of course, position in the village, most agreed that having someone who could fly—watching the borders—was a good idea.

It was then that the door to his office slammed open and two balls of, what Naruto assumed literal, energy rushed through sat down next to their parents. Though they both had a mock pout, they each quickly reached for their respective bowls without much of a fuss. Mako, the boy, had his mother's green hair and her orange eyes, but otherwise looked much like Naruto himself did, minus the whiskermarks of course. Likewise, Shiori, their daughter, looked like Fu herself and, like her brother, had the same orange eyes. The funny thing was that she seemed to inherit the same red hair that was apparently a trait of the Uzumaki clan.

Naruto turned to the group at the door. The tallest figure, the jounin of the team, actually looked on in amusement. "Thanks Konohamaru…though honestly I expected you here a little earlier." Three pairs of eyes glared at the blond man's words. Konohamaru's genin team, looked burned (especially the kunoichi), bruised, beaten up, one of them smelled like urine, and had their clothes torn at various places.

It should be noted that, 'Retrieving the Hokage's Children' replaced 'Catch Tora the Cat' as the most hated mission amongst the genin of Konoha.

Deciding to speak with his 'boss' later, Konohamaru quickly gestured his team to follow him, though not before offering his rival a thumbs up, which Naruto reciprocated. When the team left, he turned towards his children and asked, "Why were their clothes burned?" Singed clothing was new.

His son shrugged nonchalantly, "I put a snake in Keiko's pack."

Naruto blinked in confusion, "A snake?"

"The fireworks kind" Mako quickly made clear. "Not the rep-rep…not the lizard kind."

"Reptile." His mother quickly corrected.

Mako nodded, "Yea, not the reptile kind."

Naruto nodded, "And, why did one of them smell like urine."

"Suzaku followed me", Shiori began, with no small amount of amusement in her voice, "through the Inuzuka training ground while they were showing their dogs to aim their pee."

Naruto snorted at that. "You got the Inuzuka clan members to take shots at him?"

Shiori shook her head, "No, they did that on their own. Kiba-san said it was good practice."

'Only Kiba…' the blond thought, shaking his head. As Naruto looked over at his family, eating peacefully, he honestly found himself at peace.

"Hey Naru-kun-" The Hokage turned towards his wife, "-your birthday's coming up and I was wondering if their was something special you wanted?" His children actually turned to look at him when she asked that.

Naruto smiled at the question. "This is going to sound super corny, but I honestly don't think I could ask for more."

Fu smiled back, "You're right, it does sound corny."

The both leant towards each other and, ignoring the 'ewwws' from their Mako and Shiori, kissed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've actually been working on this one for a long time. The basic premise remained the same, though I deleted a bunch of scenes, added some others. Got stuck in a funk for a while because I couldn't come up with the one scene I needed to finish it up.**

**Hope it turned out alright…I guess you guys will let me know.**

**I honestly had no intention of writing this, despite the large amount of followers I had for it. However, one reviewer mentioned that the story isn't over until Naruto is Hokage and he has kids raising hell around Konoha...so I decided to run with that.**

**One last Omake, since we can't have too much Jiraiya.**

* * *

><p>Omake #1 : Jiraiya borrows Tsunade's stamp<p>

"Hokage-sama wants me to dance around topless for you?" the blond woman asked skeptically.

Jiraiya nodded, "That's what it says on the scroll. Look, there's the Hokage's Seal and everything."

The blond looked down at the scroll, noting that the Hokage's Seal was indeed at the bottom of it. Still… "And what purpose would a 'mission' like this serve?"

The old Toad Sennin's shrugged at the woman in front of him, "Sweetie, like you, I'm just a soldier. I don't pretend to know what our leaders were thinking when they assigned us this mission, but I trust that they had underlying reasons that I can't quite understand without being able to see the bigger picture."

The mint-haired bombshell slowly nodded.

Jiraiya grinned and turned back to the other young lady in the room. He grabbed another scroll out of his pocket and tossed it to her. "And Tsunade-sama really wants these kinks worked out of my neck and shoulders."

The second women nodded as she read off the order in the scroll. "Alright…"

The retribution that Tsunade would carve out of his ass, for stealing her stamp and using it for such perverted reasons, would be colossal. So Jiraiya figured that'd he make it as worthwhile as humanly possible. "Oh and don't be afraid to call your friend here a dirty girl."

-x-

**(1) Jiraiya never fought Pein in this story, so Nagato never had to replace the first Animal path. Hence, man not girl.**


End file.
